Shy
by Sahel
Summary: Dos hermanos gemelos que buscan consuelo en los brazos del otro, pero sus corazones laten por alguien más. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1**

_Un cuerpo aperlado por el sudor que provocaba la danza que sus cuerpos mantenían, tratando de encajar uno en el otro. Las manos recorrían con ansia cada centímetro de piel, los labios devoraban y exploraban aquella boca delicada con hambre y pasión. Las caderas impetuosas embestían aquella figura debajo suyo logrando arrancarle gemidos profundos e incitadores, muestra del placer que ambos compartían, aquellas uñas clavándose en su espalda atravesando la piel pidiendo por más…_

Saga de géminis abrió los ojos algo exaltado, respirando con rapidez. Un sueño, otro maldito sueño donde lo tenía a "él" como protagonista. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, sintiendo la ya común humedad entre sus piernas que aparecía cada vez que lo soñaba atrapado bajo sus sábanas, gimiendo su nombre, enarcado la espalda gozando. Bufó algo molesto, cómo era posible que aquel joven santo lo trastornara de tal forma que no podía controlar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo.

-que soñabas Saga?... se escuchaba… interesante…

Una voz del otro lado de la habitación, una voz llena de sensualidad y diversión, sumamente familiar y definitivamente reconfortante le hizo girar la cabeza para toparse con la figura desnuda de aquel hombre alto, de sedosa cabellera larga azulada y cuerpo bien trabajado, tan similar al suyo en complexión. Aquel hombre avanzó lentamente hacia él sin despegar ni un segundo sus intensos ojos verdes de su hermano. Saga le admiraba embelezado, era en definitiva un verdadero placer tenerlo así frente a él, y una inconsciente sonrisa apareció en sus labios como respuesta. Kanon continuó su paso felino hasta topar con la cama y en un movimiento rápido sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su hermano, quien no tardó en rodear su cintura con sus brazos, sujetándolo con firmeza junto a él.

-si ya conoces la respuesta¿porque me preguntas?

-mmh… porque me excita escucharte hablar de cuánto lo deseas…

-ja… eres un pervertido…- murmuró divertido, mientras Kanon sonreía cómplice de su hermano y se inclinaba para besar el terso cuello del mayor con total entrega y devoción, moviendo cadenciosamente las caderas frotándose contra el miembro de Saga, quien respondió con un par de profundos gemidos.

-me… enseñaste… bien…

-aah!... Kano…-Saga no pudo terminar aquel nombre pues sus labios fueron alcanzados por los de su gemelo, quien sin mayor reparo los disfrutaba partiéndolos con su juguetona lengua y así explorar una vez más la cálida boca del dorado, quien estaba mas que dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

Ambos hermanos se fundieron en otra danza de caricias, besos y gemidos que los llevaron a ambos a otra noche de placer, mientras intentaban desesperados encontrar en los protectores brazos del otro, el olvido de la realidad en que vivían. La de un amor no correspondido.

Cada vez que se encontraban ya fuera en Grecia o como esta vez en el santuario Marino, los gemelos se entregaban a noches enteras de deseo carnal, de platicas interminables sobre sus vidas y de lo divertido que les parecía que los demás les consideraran una "pareja", mientras cada uno añoraba pasar esas noches con alguien más. Pero hasta cierto punto saber que contaban el uno con el otro, les traía un reconfortante alivio para continuar con sus ficticias vidas perfectas.

Tras satisfacerse de nuevo mutuamente, Kanon se abrazaba a la cintura de su hermano, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del santo dorado, recibiendo en silencio, cálidas caricias circulares en su espalda, habían estado en silencio talvez mas de media hora, pero ninguno tenia porque decir nada, ambos comprendían lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

-sabes, a veces me parece me mira diferente, lo has notado?

-no lo sé Kanon… no lo veo mucho cuando vengo

-si… parece que siempre coincide tu visita con sus viajes…

-interesante… talvez no le gusta sentir que estas conmigo

-me gustaría pensar eso… pero… él…

La voz de Kanon se hizo un susurro, Saga aferró más a su hermano contra su pecho, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-tranquilo…

--------------------------------------------------

El santuario de Grecia por fin se levantaba frente a sus ojos, cuánto tiempo había estado lejos esta vez? Talvez una o dos semanas, suspiró resignado y continuó su camino sobre aquel terreno rocoso hasta divisar la casa del carnero, cuyo guardián le recibió con un cálido saludo y su usual sonrisa. Entablaron una plática superficial intercambiando saludos y pequeños detalles que en su ausencia se habían dado; tras unos minutos continuó su camino hacia el tercer templo.

Saga entró al santuario de los gemelos con paso lento, echando un vistazo rápido por el lugar sólo para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Sin mucho animo se dirigió a la parte privada de la casa, donde su habitación se encontraba, era aun temprano así que un par de horas de sueño lo dejarían como nuevo, eso claro, si tan sólo lograra dormir y dejar de lado sus sueños con…

-Camus…-

Ese nombre escapó de sus labios antes que reaccionara en meditar siquiera el pronunciarlo, pero fue una reacción sorpresiva al ver al mencionado dorado durmiendo como un ovillo sobre su cama. Tras un par de segundos, logró hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo acercándose lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno, no se atrevía a despertar a tan frágil criatura y siendo honesto, no quería perder la oportunidad de mirarle, sin sentir que sería descubierto. Se sentó suavemente a su lado estudiándolo, su semblante hermoso lucía triste, muy triste y una pequeña lagrima que no terminó su recorrido por aquella pálida piel, aun permanecía como prueba de que el santo había llorado probablemente hasta caer rendido por el cansancio.

Saga alcanzó la cabellera suave del acuador y con suma ternura le acarició, sonriendo ante el contacto de sus delgados dedos con la melena verde agua de Camus. Esta escena le recordaba a muchas otras que algún tiempo atrás había vivido, cuando el ahora imponente caballero dorado de acuario no era más que un pequeño y tímido niño, que entraba a su habitación temeroso de los truenos por las noches, ese chiquillo que lloraba avergonzado de fallar algún entrenamiento o que corría hacia sus brazos cuando algún otro aprendiz le insultaba, buscando siempre su protección.

Miró de nuevo aquella solitaria lagrima, llevando su mano hacia ella la retiró acariciando tenuemente el rostro de Camus. Con esa caricia el santo se removió un poco y habló diciendo cosas que Saga no entendió pues era claro que aun seguía dormido. Pero aquel gesto de dolor no abandonaba su faz, y sólo un nombre llegó a la mente de géminis como causa de lo que tenía ante sí.

-Milo… -

Susurró algo molesto al pensar en aquel muchacho de ojos turquesa y piel bronceada, al igual que Camus, el caballero de escorpio había crecido bajo la mirada se Saga y lo conocía bien, había sido testigo de cómo ambos muchachos se enamoraron y aun ahora mantenían una relación. Algo le hizo despertar de su cavilación, y volver los ojos hacia abajo, para encontrase frente a frente con los cristalinos ojos de onceavo dorado.

-hey… - fue todo lo que dijo como saludo, regalándole una sonrisa tenue a un Camus que se encontró de pronto con los profundos y eternamente melancólicos ojos de Géminis, sobre él.

-Sa..ga… - logró pronunciar entrecortadamente antes de lanzarse al cuello del mayor y abrazarse a él como un niño temeroso, no intentó siquiera evitar el llanto que volvía a llenar sus ojos con desesperación y le oprimía el pecho. Tras la sorpresa de esa actitud Saga lo sostuvo de inmediato, abrazando aquel cuerpo que sollozaba, con fuerza y ternura a la vez, dejando que el joven se desahogara, mientras el volvía a acariciar su cabellera aguamarina, tratando de confortarlo.

Un aroma dulce y cálido llegó hasta la respingada nariz del francés que se encontraba confortablemente arropado en cama, abrió los ojos lentamente con pereza y miró a su alrededor desconcertado de dónde se encontraba, pero no tardó mucho en reconocer la habitación. Estaba en la tercera casa… Géminis.

El sonido crudo de su estómago lo hizo reconocer aquel aroma que le llamaba como el de un delicioso café, y recordó también que hacia ya tres días que no probaba alimento. Con un gran bostezo y estirando su cuerpo, se levantó de aquella cómoda cama en pos de aquel aroma.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, recordó los protectores brazos de Saga rodearle y su voz grave susurrarle que todo estaría bien, seguramente volvió a quedarse dormido tras llorar con quien consideraba su único apoyo e incondicional amigo. Sonrió algo apenado de la escena que horas antes protagonizó ante el dorado, y no cualquier dorado uno que era indiscutiblemente de los más poderosos en todo el santuario, y que había demostrado en mas de una ocasión el temple de acero que tenía. Pero había sido demasiado encontrarlo ahí a su lado ahora que lo necesitaba mas que nunca, además, no era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, de hecho ahora que lo meditaba ni siquiera a Milo le había permitido verle en tal situación de debilidad. Una mueca de disgusto adorno por un momento su rostro con la mención del octavo dorado.

Suspiró profundamente, no era momento de llorar otra vez, así que arreglándose un poco, entró a donde Saga se encontraba sirviendo un par de tazas de ese aromático café.


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------

**Cap. 2**

----------------------------

-Bonjour monsieur Camus

-Bonjour Saga

-ton petit déjeuner est dejá prêt

-merci… - murmuró algo apenado mientras se sentaba en la mesa, sabia que el caballero de géminis nunca solía hablar francés excepto cuando quería animarlo

-vous aiment du café?

-oui… me encantaría… -

Tomó la taza que Saga le entregaba y llevándola a su rostro olfateo el líquido con una extraña devoción, el gemelo lo miró curioso de aquel ritual sonriendo ante el hecho. Pasó un par de platos con tostadas y mermelada, había estado fuera tantos días que no había mucho en su alacena. Acercó el azúcar y la crema y se sentó en la silla frente a su invitado. Tomó también su taza y le dio un sorbo a la reconfortante bebida cálida, mirando al chico ante él que parecía especialmente tímido y cohibido. De pronto aquel rostro serio se adornó con un ligero sonrojo provocado por otro sonoro ruido de su estómago, Saga sonrió aun más ante un Camus que desviaba la mirada.

-hace cuanto que te escondes aquí?

-no me escondo… sólo… -calló de pronto al percibir la aguda mirada de géminis retándole a mentirle, suspiró derrotado-… tres días contando el hoy

-mmh… -tomó otro sorbo de su café lentamente-… y que esperas para comer, ha?... o es que ya no te agradan las tostadas dulces? Eran tus favoritas de niño si mal no recuerdo

-si… yo… gracias…-decía tímidamente mientras tomada el pan y comenzaba a comerlo.

Saga se limitó a tomar su café, observando de reojo al dorado que acabó no solo con sus cuatro tostadas sino también con las cuatro de él mismo.

-cómo está Kanon?...-preguntó de pronto rompiendo el silencio

-bien… -suspiró sin notarlo-… mi hermano es un hombre que no se complica la vida sin necesidad

-supongo que lo extrañas bastante

-sí… Kanon es… una gran compañía –sonrió ante su propio comentario

-él debe extrañarte tanto como tu… cualquiera que te conoce te extraña –dijo, Saga lo miró sorprendido por el comentario y por un segundo su corazón latió rápido, pero la razón le acallo, no debía ver en esas palabras algo mas que un gesto de amistad.

-Camus, que te hizo ahora?

-porque es que todos lo ven a él como la causa de nuestros problemas? – dijo algo fastidiado, levantándose de la silla y recargándose en un mueble cercano aun de frente a Saga- alguna vez has pensado que puedo ser soy yo la causa?...

-sí… - contestó tranquilamente, alzando una ceja ante la conducta del acuador-… pero también sé que lo amas demasiado como para lastimarlo - Camus desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos intensos-… que sucedió?

-lo encontré en Leo… con Aioria…– musitó con tristeza, Saga cerró los puños con fuerza y se contuvo de no comenzar a maldecir al escorpión-… él…no ha cambiado en nada… y yo… ya me cansé de fingir…

-… que no te importa lo que hace? –curioseo el gemelo

-no…- contestó suavemente a la par que meneaba la cabeza completando la respuesta-… de fingir ser quien no soy…

Saga abrió los ojos ante esas palabras, confundido por el joven frente a él

-quien eres entonces Camus?

-yo…no lo sé Saga…-suspiró cansado-… pero de algo estoy seguro, no soy el hombre que era antes de la batalla de las doce casas, el hombre del que Milo se enamoró… al que él aun… cree ver en mí. Estoy tan cansado de aparentar serlo… de querer serlo…

-y eso deseas?

-no… ya no podría… no sé que es lo peor Saga, soportar el verlo de cama en cama, humillándome ante todos… o el hecho de que algo en mí ya no siente dolor por ello… me he vuelto tan frío…

-Camus… con esa actitud no engañas a nadie más que a ti mismo. Tú amas a Milo más que nada en este mundo, y lo sabes – le reprendió suavemente con ternura en su voz

-lo hago Saga?... –los ojos de acuario se levantaron para encontrar los del geminiano, y brillaron con una angustia y desesperación acentuada por las lágrimas que se aferraban a aquellas orbitas, para no caer.

-… por favor… dímelo de nuevo… dime que lo amo… y que eso no cambiará jamás… por favor Saga… ayúdame a creerlo otra vez…

Saga no podría concebir lo que estaba escuchando, no solo en esas palabras sino en el tono de suplica que empleaba el dorado. No lo meditó sólo se levanto de su silla y se encaminó hacia él. De pronto Camus se vio en vuelto entre sus brazos otra vez y se aferró a su cuerpo protector con fuerza, ahogando los sollozos y maldiciéndose por volver a actuar como un niño frágil y débil ante aquel hombre.

----------------------------------------------------

El fondo marino bien podía verse como un cielo claro, y aunque los paisajes si diferían algo de la superficie, Kanon debía admitir, que este suelo rocoso y árido con interminables cordilleras y acantilados, para él era el mejor sitio de la tierra. Porque? Muy sencillo… Julián Solo… él habitaba este santuario y como el general al mando de las marinas y del templo en sus ausencias, pasaba a su lado mucho tiempo, poniéndolo al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en sus dominios.

De pié sobre las escalinatas de su pilar, portando solo una sencilla ropa de entrenamiento color negro, Kanon contemplaba el soporte principal que a lo lejos se levantaba, pero mas allá que la estructura acariciaba la idea de que Julián regresaría pronto y como de costumbre, el se presentara ante el joven dios para pasar aunque fuese unos minutos a su lado.

Un cosmo poderoso rodeó de pronto la figura del Dragón Marino y una voz serena y profunda resonó en su mente.

_-preséntate en el salón del trono Kanon… necesitamos hablar… _

El peliazul tomo aire, mientras se recuperaba de los temblores que provocaba en su cuerpo el sentir esa energía, SU energía. Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia su pilar, debía portar sus escamas, antes de presentarse ante su señor… ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir un escalofrío horrible. Porque eso sería siempre, y no había forma de cambiarlo.

----------------------------------------------

-Pero que conmovedora escena… debí suponer que te encontraría aquí Acuario…

La voz acida del santo de escorpión resonó como un fuerte golpe para los dos caballeros dorados que se encontraban en la cocina del templo de géminis. Se separaron al escucharle, Camus se giró de inmediato dándole la espalda y limpiando de su rostro los últimos rastros de lágrimas, mientras Saga se volvía para enfrentarlo cara a cara y clavaba su seria mirada en las turquesas del joven santo.

-la ironía no va contigo Milo…- sentenció con voz inalterable

-no pretendía serlo Saga… sólo recalco un hecho…-contestó burlón, para luego fijar sus ojos en el onceavo santo que ahora se volteaba para verle-… tenemos que hablar Camus

-ahora no Milo… vete por favor

-NO… no bajé hasta aquí para que me rechaces, hablaremos ahora… - Milo dio un paso al frente, haciendo que instintivamente Camus lo diera hacia atrás, esto enfureció al escorpión.

-ya te di mi respuesta, ahora sal de esta casa

-no es tu templo acuador, no puedes echarme…- estiró su mano con la intención de tomar la del joven francés dando otro paso al frente, pero fue bloqueado por un cuerpo alto y fuerte que se atravesó entre él y su objetivo.

-pero es el mío… y aquí, Camus está bajo mi protección, así que haz el favor de retirarte ahora

-tu no intervengas en esto Saga… no es asunto tuyo

-lo es cuando están bajo mi techo… que harás Milo?... llevártelo a la fuerza?... no te dejaría tocarle un solo cabello…

Los ojos turquesa del Escorpión centellaron con odio hacia el santo con quien mantuvo un pequeño duelo, ambos mirándose con furia, desprecio y celos. Milo frunció su bello semblante conciente de que por ahora no podría hacer más. Así que girándose en sus pasos, se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo antes de abandonar el lugar, volvió los ojos al francés con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

-Por fin se cumplió tu sueño, no Camus?... disfrútalo, porque solo esta vez te permitiré estar con él.

Tras soltar una risa macabra, la figura del octavo santo abandonaba la tercera casa del zodiaco, dejando tras de sí a un par de hombres con las más contradictorias sensaciones en sus cuerpos.

Camus sentía su cara arder, mezcla de coraje y bochorno por las palabras sarnosas que Milo le había dirigido, acaso lo comparaba con él, insinuando que tenia algo que ver con Saga?

Y el mencionado caballero, que aun le daba la espalda, estaba confundido por esa oración. Si bien es cierto que había sido expresada con todo el afán de herir a Camus y él lo sabía, porque lo diría de esa forma?... el corazón del gemelo se aceleró de nuevo con rapidez, encerraría algo de cierto el veneno de Milo?

Por un instante deseó que fuera así.


	3. Chapter 3

------------------

**Cap 3**

-----------------

El Templo marino, con pasos firmes el General del Pilar del Atlántico Norte y segundo al mando de aquel recinto, entraba a la cámara del trono en donde debería reunirse con el joven dios. Imponente y majestuoso, así era como le percibían en aquel lugar, pues solía caminar con un aire de seguridad, elegancia y poderío que sólo llegaba a compararse con el del mismísimo señor Julián.

Kanon clavó una rodilla en el piso, y agachando la cabeza en un leve movimiento, saludando así al joven de cabellos celestes que se encontraba sentado justo frente a él. Aquel joven de oscuros ojos azules, le saludo también, y antes que su General se diera cuenta, despareció la pequeña sonrisa que en sus labios había aparecido al verlo llegar.

-Dragón Marino, te he llamado para informarte que me dispongo a viajar de nuevo…

Kanon miraba al joven sin expresión alguna en el rostro, pero queriendo gritar a todo pulmón un… _"no… otra vez no…por favor quédate solo un poco más"_… mientras sentía como su pecho era golpeado por un enorme puño que apretaba fuerte su corazón y le impedía respirar bien.

-… quiero que le indiques a Sorrento, todo lo que necesite saber para poder dirigir este lugar en nuestra ausencia…

Sorrento…que diferente pronunciaba el nombre de aquel general al suyo propio, siempre lo hacia con suavidad, hasta ternura podría decir. A este parecía tenerle mejor estima y le permitía incluso, compartir su compañía en sus paseos por todo el fondo del mar, algo que jamás había podido hacer pues Julián nunca departía con él nada que no fueran asuntos de trabajo. Y ahora le pedía que le entrenara para sucederlo también en su labor de comando, apretó los puños con fuerza, al ser su cuerpo recorrido por los odiosos celos que el joven de la flauta provocaba.

Estuvo a punto de cuestionar aquella orden, abriendo la boca para investigar el porque de aquella decisión, pero fue entonces que un clic se escuchó en su cabeza.

-¿nuestra ausencia?... ¿quienes viajarán señor?

-esta vez vendrás conmigo Dragón Marino, partiremos el día después de mañana y necesito que todo quede en perfecto orden para nuestra salida a primera hora¿entendido?

-por supuesto – asintió con la cabeza-… puedo preguntar nuestro destino, señor

-Grecia… visito a Saori, es algo oficial y de unos cuantos días por ello uno de mis marinas me acompañará. Pienso que tú de entre todos, aprovecharías mejor que ninguno nuestra estancia en aquella tierra.

-le agradezco que pensara en mí… - se puso de pie he hizo una reverencia-… me retiro mi señor, debo preparar todo de inmediato. Julián solo asintió y le miró salir.

Kanon avanzaba con ese gran porte, que ocultaba el turibulado corazón que palpitaba dentro de sus escamas. Había experimentado muchas sensaciones distintas en muy poco tiempo, los celos hacia Sorrento, digerir el que viajaría con el joven peliazul, quien no pudo evitar hacer su tono de voz aun mas áspero, al mencionar sin palabras explicitas que él tenía una razón de visitar tierra ateniense. Ese último pensamiento, le hizo sonreír suavemente, acababa de comprobar algo, a Julián ciertamente no le agradaba su hermano gemelo.

Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón albergó una pequeña esperanza.

----------------------------------

Saga de Géminis se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas de su templo, conservando aun esa extraña mueca en su rostro. Sorpresa mezclada con alegría, confusión y emoción fundidas por igual. Aun no sabía que pensar ni que sentir ante lo que el joven de acuario le había confesado hacia dos días atrás, cuando apenado por las palabras del santo de Escorpio, trató de justificar la acusación que ante el soltó el otro.

_-yo… lamento… que te involucrara en esto… es un idiota_

_-descuida Camus… yo sé quien es él, no le doy importancia a sus palabras…_

_-aun así, no debió insinuar nada… una vez mas me comprueba lo poco fiable que es_

_-lo dices porque estas molesto... no hay verdad en sus palabras, o me equivoco?_

_Camus miró al santo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero tensó el rostro aparentando una seguridad que el mismo sabía no existía en ese instante._

_-bueno… cuando niño, solía estar… enamorado de ti, algo completamente platónico por supuesto…-se apresuró a aclarar con las mejillas aun mas encendidas-_

-por supuesto… - afirmó el geminiano suavemente, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de ternura, mientras aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. De alguna manera aquella confesión le había dado una pequeñísima esperanza de…

-¿de que exactamente Saga?...-se repitió a sí mismo- … tú mismo lo dijiste, el ama a Milo más que nada… su enamoramiento por ti fue hace tanto tiempo que serias un verdadero imbécil si creyeras que por ese simple recuerdo puedes ganar algo. Por Athena, mírate…! Mientras tu aquí estas de idiota ilusionado por un montón de palabras vanas, él seguro esta despertándose entre su brazos… y que tienes tu ?... a quien tienes entre tus manos?...

_-Saga…_

El dorado se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su hermano resonar en su mente, interrumpiendo su auto calvario, _-Kanon- _llamó a su gemelo de la misma forma, esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llegó y el desazón comenzó a invadirlo. Que diablos fue eso?... su hermano se escuchaba tan triste, desesperado… no, no sólo se escuchaba también logró sentirlo, algo muy malo le había pasado eso sin duda, mientras continuaba llamándolo en su interior, sintió la presencia de un poderoso cosmo que se acercaba a la entrada de las doce casas. Un cosmo que conocía bien, y no tardó mucho en ver al portador de tal energía aparecer frente a sus ojos con aquella altivez tan característica de él.

Saludó al joven regente del mundo marino con una reverencia, y permitió el libre paso del mismo por su templo. Kanon miró al guardián con los ojos vacíos, como hubiera querido correr hasta su hermano y refugiarse entre sus brazos, esos que siempre lo acunaban con inmensa ternura y que sin importar que, lo protegían, incluso de sí mismo. Pero el General Marina, tuvo que contenerse y conformarse solo con sentir su cálido cosmo acariciarlo levemente, mientras continuaba su camino escoltando un par de pasos detrás, al joven dios.

Las horas que Saga tuvo que aguardar el regreso de Kanon le parecieron eternas, los malditos minutos no avanzaban y era su imaginación o aquellas manecillas estaban retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar. Simplemente no podía permanecer tranquilo cuando sentía esta pesadez, esta incertidumbre y esta opresión en su pecho, que bien sabía era creada por su hermano.

-¿qué demonios sucedió? – musito sin sentido llevándose una mano al pecho y apretando fuerte su puño, contra la oscura camisa que usaba en aquel momento.

-se va a comprometer con ella…

Saga se giró en sus talones al escuchar aquella voz familiar ahora impregnada de tristeza, se encontró de frente a su hermano, quien en ese momento sin ocultarlo mas dejaba salir un par de lagrimas que lentamente se deslizaban por su bronceadas mejillas, mientras resbalaba de sus dedos el casco que hasta hacia poco adornaba su cabeza, aturdiendo con el sonido del golpe metálico sobre el piso marmoteado de la tercera casa.

Con paso seguro el guardián de aquel templo se acercó a su gemelo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos Saga trató de consolar al joven marina que se aferró a su espalda temblando como un pequeño. Pero Kanon no era un niño, era un hombre dolido, un hombre enamorado que necesitaba olvidar… que necesitaba sentirse vivo…

Se separó de los cálidos brazos de Saga y busco sus labios con desesperación, comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo a un ritmo que el dorado peliazul a penas alcanzaba a seguir. De pronto sintió las manos del menor recorrer su pecho desnudo, en un respiro ya estaba acorralado contra un pilar gimiendo gracias a las caricias desenfrenadas que el general marino aplicaba en su miembro.

-Ka... Kanon… -pronunció aquel nombre suplicante y excitado

-ayúdame Saga… -respondió con voz entre cortada por el llanto-… ayúdame a olvidarlo… déjame tenerte, déjame amarte como no puedo amarlo a él…

Saga tomo el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos, limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas que marcaban su hermoso rostro, fijó sus ojos en las desconsoladas esmeraldas de su contraparte e inclinó su rostro besándole suavemente.

-tómame Kanon… haz lo que quieras conmigo…

Ambos hermanos se fundieron en caricias, besos y gemidos que inundaron la tercera casa del sagrado santuario. Llenando aquel templo con sensualidad, lujuria e inmensa tristeza.

Pero tristeza fue lo último que pudo percibir el santo de acuario, quien congelado en la entrada del recinto, no sabía como reaccionar a lo que sus ojos le mostraban y a las palabras que recién escuchaba pronunciar a Saga, esa voz sumisa y erótica en el santo dorado, hizo que Camus tragara saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un inmediato endurecimiento entre las piernas y deseando sin saber la razón que hubiese sido su nombre el mencionado.

Pero había algo mas allá de eso, aunque de todos era sabida la relación que los gemelos tenían, verlos juntos… o mas bien, ver a Kanon tocar a Saga, despertó en el joven acuariano, un intenso sentimiento que por más que deseara negar, sabía bien, no eran más que celos.

Y unos celos que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera por Milo.

Continuará…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sahel: gracias a todos por sus reviews! En verdad los aprecio muchísimo.


	4. Chapter 4

-----------------------

**Cap 4**

-----------------------

Con paso firme y apresurado, avanzaba el santo de acuario por las escalinatas de piedra blanca que unían los doce templos. Subía del tercer templo hacia el suyo ensimismado completamente, perdido entre una escena fija que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, donde veía a los gemelos departirse caricias intensas, besos apasionados y… ¡¡maldición, otra vez esa mezcla de sensaciones pinchándole su entrepierna y estomago con igual urgencia… este contradictorio deseo de ser él quien recorriera con sus labios el cuello de Saga y al mismo tiempo arrastrar a golpes al General Marina hasta desaparecerlo.

Envuelto en este remolino caminaba hasta casi atravesar el octavo templo, cerca de la salida sus pasos se vieron detenidos por la cercana presencia de su guardián. Camus se encontró al joven de piel bronceada justo frente a él.

-¿a dónde vas tan de prisa, acuario?

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del joven griego de ojos turquesa ante la seria mirada que el santo de los hielos le dedicaba.

-vaya, vaya… estamos algo molestos, ¿verdad Cam?

Comentó burlonamente, recargándose sobre su costado en uno de los pilares de su templo, mientras su sonrisa cínica crecía y cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho, observando al santo.

-¿que sucede?... el protegido de Saga, lo encontró ocupado en algo más… interesante? – Milo arrastró la última palabra con una clara insinuación y mofa en su voz, mientras Camus fruncía sus deliciosas cejas hasta juntarlas enfadado, y apretando los puños al recordar de nuevo aquellas imágenes.

-Déjate de estupideces Escorpión… - comentó con la frialdad característica de su voz, mientras avanzaba hacia la salida del templo, pero al pasar al lado de Milo, este lo sujetó del brazo deteniendo su caminar, y forzándolo para que los dos pares de ojos azul profundo, se encontraran de frente.

-lamento decirte esto Cam… pero contra Kanon, tu siempre pasarás a segundo plano…

-----------------------------------------

La mañana era fresca en el Santuario todo el lugar estaba envuelto en una atmósfera de serenidad. En la habitación principal de la tercera casa del zodiaco, dos figuras muy similares se encontraban abrazadas sobre la cama, cubiertas a penas por unas ligeras sabanas de delicada seda blanca. Saga de géminis tenía ya un buen rato despierto recostado de perfil apoyado sobre una mano que sostenía en alto su cabeza. Estaba observando el tranquilo rostro de su hermano que a su lado aun permanecía envuelto entre las cortinas del ensueño, ajeno a la mirada dulce que el mayor le dedicaba y a las caricias suaves sobre su melena verde azulada.

Cómo es que terminaron en esta situación. Saga no recordaba, pero sabía bien, que Kanon había sido el mejor consuelo para su soledad. Por ello sin objeción alguna se le entregaba por completo cuando su pequeño hermano le necesitaba. Sonrió ante este último pensamiento, le era risible ser considerado 'el mayor' sólo por los escasos minutos que los separaban al nacer. El dormilón se revolvió un poco en la cama, suspirando algo y abrazándole más, escondiendo el rostro entre su pecho.

Saga le correspondió el gesto y cerró los ojos al sentir que su hermano se relajaba de nuevo al ser rodeado por sus brazos. Daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz, por que dejara de pensar en el joven dios, o… que tuviera la fuerza de soportar el saberle comprometido. Saga mejor que nadie le comprendía en eso, pues él había tenido que ver muchas veces el comportamiento de pareja enamorada entre Camus y el dorado de Escorpio, y era algo tan difícil de soportar que morir parecía siempre la dulce recompensa a tal dolor.

La mención de aquel par, le hizo recordar que debía presentarse en el coliseo para entrenar, se inclinó para dejarle al todavía inconsciente Kanon un beso suave en la comisura de los labios y destrabándose de su gemelo, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se levantó de la cama. Más esta simple acción lo llevó a ahogar un gemido en lo mas profundo de su boca, meditando mejor si debía o no presentarse en el entrenamiento, pues sentía su cuerpo terriblemente adolorido y cansado, especialmente de la cintura hacia abajo.

-¿Estas bien?... – la voz dormilona de Kanon le hizo volverse para mirarle

-sí… descuida, no es nada…

-creo que fui algo agresivo anoche… lo lamento Saga…

-hey… -el dorado se inclino de nuevo sobre su hermano, hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios- …yo lo disfruté bastante o no lo notaste? – Kanon sonrió ante esas palabras asintiendo con la cabeza- tu hermano mayor es fuerte, se necesita mas que una noche de ardiente sexo para evitar que se levante de la cama…

-ja! ¿¿me estás retando?…-bromeó el marina-... me encantaría ver que tanta resistencia presumes… viejo…

-compruébalo cuando quieras… niño…-dijo sin inmutarse con una seductora sonrisa en los labios-…pero ahora no, ya debe estar por comenzar el entrenamiento… volveré pronto, de acuerdo?

-esta bien… Saga yo… gracias…

Géminis sonrió en respuesta y tras darle un último beso se levantó de la cama, para ponerse algo de ropa encima y salir al encuentro de los otros caballeros.

----------------------------------

Muy lejos de la tercera casa, en la cima de los doce templos en donde se erigía el santuario de Athena, un joven de acanelada piel y ondulado cabello azul cielo, se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá, sumido en su meditación.

-¿sucede algo?… te ves preocupado Julián… - preguntó la voz dulce y serena de aquella jovencita de piel blanca y largos cabellos lilas, que ahora sentándose a su lado, tomaba la mano del joven dios.

-no, sólo estaba hablando con Sorrento… simple rutina, Saori – sonrió-

-y porque será que no te creo… sabes muy a parte de ser Athena, soy mujer… mi sexto sentido me dice que algo anda mal… ¿porque no confías en mí?

-lo hago Saori… es por eso que estoy aquí, pero…

-no estas convencido de lo que estamos haciendo, ¿cierto? – el joven asintió- … bueno, yo también estoy nerviosa Julián, pero esto es algo que nos conviene a ambos por muchas razones

-sí… -suspiró-…ya tomé una decisión y no voy a cambiarla…

Saori sonrió divertida, y abrazó al joven comerciante marino que le devolvió el gesto, mientras hundía el rostro entre sus cabellos lacios.

---------------------------------

-vaya hasta que te dignas a venir y entrenar con nosotros…-

-Shura…- con un movimiento de cabeza, saludo cortés pero cortante el dorado de géminis que arribaba al coliseo, mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros que ya se disponían a comenzar

-Saga, que bien que ya estas aquí… pero aun faltan algunos, así que me temo que tendrás que esperar a que aparezcan o alguien termine su combate – le informó amable Mu quien organizaba los amistosos encuentros.

-no hay problema Mu… esperaré –comentó el dorado, agradeciendo no tener que ejercitarse justo ahora, pues sus músculos realmente dolían.

Permaneció en silencio recargado contra una gran roca, mientras observaba los diferentes combates que se llevaban a cabo, Mascara y Shura se encontraban sumidos en una pelea muy pareja, Aioria y Aldebarán hacían ejercicios de resistencia, por otro lado se veían las rosas de Afrodita estrellarse en la pared psíquica de Mu y un poco mas alejados se le veía a Aioros esquivar con relativa facilidad las agujas que Milo le lanzaba. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató cuando a su lado se sentó otro de los dorados caballeros.

-una moneda por tus pensamientos, Saga…

-mmh?... –exclamo sorprendido al escuchar esa voz tan cerca suyo-… Camus, cuando…?

-hace unos minutos…-se adelantó en contestar-…se puede saber que te tenía tan abstraído

-_Tú_-… contestó mentalmente pero solo se limitó a sonreír, negando con un movimiento de cabeza, que por muy suave que fuese, hizo que sus mechones azules cayeran acomodándose sobre sus hombros, dándole a géminis, un aire muy seductor

-…nada en especial… -finalmente dijo

Camus se había quedado boquiabierto ante la magnifica visión que acababa de presenciar, debatiendo en su cabeza sobre en que momento el observar a Saga de Géminis se había convertido en tal deleite, aunque… recordó que siempre le había parecido atractivo, sí… como confesó hacía solo un par de días, el dorado caballero solía tener un enamoramiento con él.

Pero ahora era diferente él tenía una pareja y ciertamente ya no era aquel chiquillo, y sin embargo por algún motivo Camus no podía dejar de mirarle. Tan detallada era su exploración que apreció la fina textura de sus pálidas mejillas, las ligeras líneas de expresión que asomaban alrededor de sus ojos, y los moretones e impresiones dentales que el gemelo tenía marcados en su cuello, señal inequívoca de las atenciones que aquella parte de su anatomía había recibido.

Esto le hizo fruncir su rostro en una clara mueca de enfado, Saga que también observaba al silencioso santo no comprendía el porqué ahora aquel gesto aparecía en su faz. Sin embargo pudo notar, cuando los ojos de Camus se fijaron en los suyos y se detenían ahí, una mirada intensa llena de reclamo y ansiedad en sus azules orbitas. Pero aquellos sentimientos no durarían mucho cubriendo sus ojos, puesto que ahora parecían estar brillantes y llenos de la timidez que Saga conocía perfectamente en el dorado de acuario.

Aquella mirada tierna e increíblemente sensual, corto por completo el funcionamiento correcto del cerebro de Saga, quien olvidándose de todo y siguiendo sus impulsos ya comenzaba a inclinarse lentamente sobre el joven de cabellos verde azulados. Camus pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Saga rozar su piel, acercándose cada vez mas, pudo percatarse de las largas, negras y rizadas pestañas que tupían por completo aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes en los que estaba atrapado, pudo inhalar el delicioso aroma que el santo desprendía y pudo sentir sus mejillas arder ante la cercanía del otro. Un par de centímetros más y podría probar aquellos labios que se entreabrían invitándole, y que no rehuían de su proximidad.

Los no tan atontados sentidos de Saga le pusieron en alerta, se detuvo en el último instante, para ladear la cabeza formando una curva echándola hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar un feroz y delgado rayo escarlata que atravesaba por entre los rostros de ambos hombres. Camus parpadeó sorprendido aun sin entender que había pasado, mientras Saga giraba ya toda la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo en dirección de donde aquel disparo había provenido, mostrando una amenazadora mirada en su rostro.

Sabía perfectamente quien había sido su atacante, algo que confirmó plenamente al encontrarse con la cínica y furiosa mirada turquesa de Milo de Escorpio, quien mostraba sus blancos dientes en una sarcástica sonrisa. El destello escarlata aun fulguraba en la punta de su dedo envuelto en aquella uña-aguijón.

Saga gruñó apretando los dientes, pero de pronto sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla, que lo estremeció e hizo volver el rostro a su acompañante.

-estás herido… -murmuró Camus, pasando su dedos por aquella línea horizontal que atravesaba el pómulo del gemelo y de donde brotaban algunas gotas de sangre.

-Saga, estas bien?...- Aioros que claramente vio el directo ataque que Milo hizo contra el santo se acercó a éste seguido un par de pasos detrás por el ejecutor.

-sí no es nada, sólo un rasguño…- comentó aun molesto, pasándose el puño por el rasguño, limpiando así el hilo rojo que bajaba por su mejilla, miró al griego y retó con la mirada al dorado que se paraba frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-tienes buenos reflejos Saga…- soltó el escorpión

-¿¿Milo, pero qué demonios pretendías atacándonos? –intervino Camus que por fin caía en cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-¿atacarlos?...fue un accidente amor, de haber querido atacar no tendría sólo un rasguño –Milo sentenció mirando con odio al santo de géminis, comenzando entre ellos una batalla visual a la que ninguno parecía querer renunciar.

En esos momentos Aioros y Camus percatándose de la delgada línea que separaba a ambos hombres de llevar el incidente a más, intervinieron para evitar que sucediera. Camus fue el primero al interponerse entre ambos tomando a Milo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia atrás. Logrando que a regañadientes aceptara irse con él. Aioros por su parte trató de aligerar el ambiente, pero Saga, simplemente se disculpo con él y emprendió su camino de regreso al templo. Molesto no sólo por el golpe del escorpión, sino porque en cierta forma logró lo que quería… alejar a Camus.

------------------------

-maldito engreído…

Saga entró rumiando molesto al tercer templo, en donde se encontró con su gemelo que terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Kanon vio pasar a su hermano sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra para después adentrarse a su habitación, la cual minutos después él también ocuparía.

-¿que sucedió?

-nada… -gruñó Saga

-¿nada?... ¿y esta herida? – dijo acercándose al dorado y quitándole de las manos un par de gasas y algún antiséptico con los que se disponía a hacerse una curación, y hacerlo él.

-Milo…

-ah!...- exclamó algo divertido- … arderá un poco… -advirtió antes de alcanzar la mejilla de Saga con la pequeña gasa, quien al contacto dio un pequeño respingo hacia atrás.

-estate quieto Saga, no es para tanto…

-lo dices fácil, no eres tu quien tiene el maldito rasguño

Kanon rió aun más, divertido por el humor arisco de su hermano y en lugar de continuar limpiando el arañazo, se acercó para besar tiernamente la mejilla lastimada, alcanzando entre sus dedos el mentón del herido, sosteniéndolo en alto y quieto para deleite de sus labios sobre aquella fina piel. Saga sonrió tenuemente a la acción, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su hermano.

-¿interrumpo?

Los gemelos se separaron, ambos sorprendidos de no haber notado la presencia de Camus que los miraba serio desde la entrada de la habitación. Saga inconscientemente apretó mas la cintura de Kanon, quien al sentir el tirón volvió su rostro para mirar a su nervioso gemelo, sonrió y se separó por completo de él, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-no Camus, no interrumpes nada, de echo llegaste justo en el momento adecuado…- le dijo extendiéndole los aditamentos de curación- ¿podrías terminar aquí?... es que… deje algo en la cocina

Sin dar tiempo a nada el general marino salió de la habitación dejando a los dorados algo sorprendidos por su súbita huida, tras un par de segundos en los que ambos caballeros se miraron confundidos, Camus se acercó a Saga, para continuar lo que Kanon había comenzado.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en aquel cuarto, ambos aun confundidos por lo que hacía apenas unos instantes estuvieron a punto de hacer. Por lo que evitaban que sus ojos se encontraran con los del otro.

Mientras el dorado de acuario lentamente y con sumo cuidado pasaba la gasa húmeda sobre el rasguño que ahora el hermoso rostro de Saga ostentaba, analizaba detalladamente cada centímetro de piel, desde aquella de tonos claros hasta la que tenía un color rojizo, producto tanto de la herida como del ardor que debía sentir.

Saga estaba nervioso al tenerlo así, la cercanía de Camus no era para nada desagradable al contrario, él la anhelaba, pero si seguía sintiendo su calidez mezclada a ese delicioso aroma que lo envolvía, seguramente volvería a perder la cabeza.

El joven acuariano ya había terminado su labor de enfermero, pero por alguna razón aun permanecía justo a un paso del peliazul escudriñando sus rasgos. Cierto era que conocía aquel rostro a la perfección, pero hoy, justo en ese instante había algo en él que a Camus le parecía completamente nuevo y fascinante. Cediendo a la tentación, levantó su mano una vez más para rozar, casi imperceptiblemente aquel rostro pálido, y delinear lentamente sus facciones.

Al contacto de aquellos fríos dedos, Saga no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un segundo, producto del poderoso escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando sus esmeraldas asomaron por detrás de aquellos parpados, Saga fijó su vista en el francés ante él, quien ahora con un poco más de atrevimiento presionaba aun suavemente pero con mas firmeza contra su piel, recorriendo desde los pómulos hasta su frente, memorizándola en toda su extensión. Bajó por entre las cejas hasta la punta de su nariz, delineando su perfil tranquilamente hasta llegar a sus labios, en donde ambicioso, pasó por sobre ellos las yemas de sus dedos.

Camus estaba embriagado y aturdido por las intensas sensaciones que acariciar el rostro de Saga de aquella forma, le estaban recorriendo por el cuerpo, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse sin que él lo notara, así como no se percató en que momento el dorado de géminis había sujetado su cintura, manteniéndolo sin posibilidad de huir.

Pero alejarse de Saga era lo último que pasaba por la cabeza de Camus, el simplemente quería seguir ahí, junto a él. Seguir tocándolo, seguir sintiéndolo.

Continuará…

------------------------------------

Sahel: Mil gracias por sus reviews son un gran apoyo!


	5. Chapter 5

----------

**CAP 5**

-----------

Solo el sonido de dos respiraciones se escuchaba, solo la piel en contacto sutil se sentía, sólo deseo se percibía en el aire. Por incontables minutos, eternos para el caballero de los hielos, Saga y él, habían estado en uno de los contactos mas íntimos que jamás habían tenido. Camus sabía perfectamente que quería algo más que sólo rozar esa piel suave, quería algo más que sólo contemplar esas esmeraldas que lo observaban intrigantes.

Quería más.

Y por eso trataba sin mucho éxito que su pulso no se acelerara, peleaba para que su respiración no demostrara su ansiedad y mantenía un duelo con su propio cuerpo para no inclinarse más sobre el dorado de géminis, echándose hacia atrás para un segundo después volver a inclinarse, mientras los escalofríos que le recorrían lo incitaban a terminar de cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Por su parte, Saga simplemente se dejaba embargar por el aroma que desprendía el caballero, y los estremecimientos que bombardeaban cada extensión de piel que cubría su anatomía, creados por el tenue roce. Instintivamente ladeó el cara siguiendo la dirección de la caricia que Camus justo ahora hacia sobre su mentón, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de los zafiros del joven que lo miraba indeciso y nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso y con una chispa de pasión que Saga simplemente no conocía en él.

Cuando las bellas facciones del acuador se tronaron un poco más desesperadas y tristes, Saga salió del enajenamiento en el que se encontraba, dejando su propio deleite al admirar al joven francés atrás, para concentrarse ahora en lo que debían ser los confusos pensamientos del otro.

Géminis no sabía qué se había apoderado del francés para llevarlo a actuar de aquella forma con él, pero sabía que debía estar cuestionando sus acciones en este momento, fuese lo que fuese, Camus era un hombre de honor, y seguramente su conciencia y el respeto que tenía por su pareja era lo que en este momento le preocupaba.

El dorado de acuario tuvo que obligarse a cerrar los ojos para así tratar de escapar del hechizo en que esas pupilas verdes lo tenían atrapado. Sí, el quería más, lo admitía, deseaba terminar de inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre los de Saga, sentir el pulso del dorado al recorrer su cuello con lentitud y sentirse envuelto entre sus brazos como hasta hace unos días lo había echo, perderse en su aroma, y experimentar la calidez de su cuerpo, y propinarle demandantes caricias.

Camus quería tocarlo y ser tocado por el mayor.

Pero habían ciertos ojos turqueza que se agolpaban en su mente cuando cada uno de esos pensamientos se presentaban, Milo. A pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido, Milo aun era su pareja, ¿¿a caso no habían acordado empezar de nuevo tan solo unas horas antes? ¿¿ Que hacía él entonces ahí?... anhelando los labios de Saga sobre los propios…

Los ojos de francés se abrieron sobresaltados al sentir un suave toque en su mejilla, ahora era su turno de que los delgados y largos dedos del geminiano recorrieran suavemente tu piel en una tímida caricia, que lo jaló tiernamente del mentón para que Saga depositara un beso dulce en su mejilla, acción que hizo a Camus entrecerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un casi inaudible gemido, sumamente conciente de que movía su rostro para no perder el tenue contacto.

Pero Saga irremediablemente se alejaba de él, mirándolo con suma ternura en esos melancólicos ojos, sonriéndole tiernamente, asegurándole con aquel gesto que le entendía.

-ne t'inquietes pas, petit… tranquille.

Camus sonrió al escucharle, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y portando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues aquel hombre lo miraba con tal cariño que él simplemente no sabía como responder.

----------------------------------

Kanon portaba una mueca divertida en el rostro al percatarse de la emoción que recorría a su contraparte, sabía que Saga se encontraba sumamente feliz a pesar de que hacia ya varias horas que Camus se había retirado de la tercera casa y sobre todo, a pesar de que según le contó nada había pasado entre ellos, pero la felicidad de su hermano, al menos para él, era fácilmente perceptible.

Y eso era algo que sin duda deseaba para Saga, que encontrara por fin, la forma de cumplir su sueño. Aun recordaba como si recién hubiese sucedido, la noche en que su hermano, deprimido como nunca lo había visto, le confesaba su entonces, imposible amor por el joven francés. Recordaba como se había derrumbado en sus brazos llorando como un niño pequeño, y recordó como sintió su corazón romperse ante aquella imagen. A pesar de ser solo unos minutos menor que él, para Kanon, Saga siempre sería su hermano mayor, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el hombre que lo protegía que lo cuidaba y que era inquebrantable.

Fue doloroso ver al hombre detrás de aquella imagen idealizada que tenía del caballero, pero fue de igual forma, el momento exacto en el que él y Saga se conectaron a un nivel que nunca antes habían tenido. Fue esa noche, en la que dejaron atrás rencores y pasados, fue esa noche cuando Kanon ansioso por querer consolar a su hermano, tomo su rostro bañado en lágrimas entre sus manos y sin pensarlo, simplemente se le entregó en un sencillo beso que creció con desmesurada desesperación y que les unió en cuerpo y en alma e incondicionalmente.

Desde entonces, ambos se refugiaban en el otro, muchas veces sólo platicaban, pero siendo honestos, la mayor parte de esos encuentros terminaban en la cama. Y es que el joven santo debía admitir, que Saga era hasta ahora el único hombre que lograba satisfacerlo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Una voz a las espaldas del peliazul le llamó con evidente advertencia y enfado, el aludido solo giró tres cuartas partes de su rostro para ver a su interlocutor en una rápida mirada, sonrió malévolo y le volvió a dar la espalda.

Esto sería divertido.

-Habla.

-Por tu bien aléjate de Camus, él es mío entiendes.

-¿es una amenaza?

-y si lo fuera ¿qué?... te lo dejé claro esta mañana, no voy a perderlo y menos por ti. Nadie me quita lo que me pertenece.

-¿pertenecer? Hablas de Camus como si fuera tu propiedad Milo… va no sólo eso, lo tratas como si lo fuera… mmmh… me pregunto porque será que lo estas… ¿perdiendo dijiste? –comentó el gemelo con clara mofa en su voz, los ojos del griego de bronceada piel destellaron con furia, mientras llamaba a su poderosa aguja y en menos de un segundo ya lanzaba varias de ellas al hombre frente a él, quien en un rápido movimiento las esquivó avanzando hasta el dorado y lo sujetó del cuello con fuerza, levantándolo con el impulso y estampándolo contra la pared a sus espaldas.

-eres un maldito cobarde al atacarme por la espalda escorpión – sentenció molesto el mayor.

Milo sonrió irónico sujetando entre sus mano el antebrazo que le inmovilizaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Pero antes que su ponzoñosa boca articulara palabra, un poderoso cosmo rodeó el cuerpo del gemelo frente a él, quien desvió un poco la mirada para concentrarse mejor. Milo fue entonces testigo de un dialogo entre el otro y aquella energía.

_-Kanon…_

-señor…

_-ven a la cámara principal hay asuntos que atender…_

-enseguida voy mi señor…

Al terminar aquella frase, el cosmo desapareció y las esmeraldas del géminis se fijaron en los extrañados ojos del octavo santo. El alto peliazul le sonrió burlesco.

-Kanon… -le llamó no como pregunta, sino afirmando lo que decía

-Nunca fuiste muy brillante Milo… - repuso el otro -… es por eso que te haré yo una advertencia a ti estúpido… vuelve a tocar a Saga o a intentar lastimarlo en cualquier forma y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberme conocido. Ahora lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenido.

Kanon lo soltó con desdén, mirándolo con la altivez que lo caracterizaba y que lo distinguía de su hermano.

Milo apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza. Se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a las escalinatas, mientras pensaba en que este pequeño revés no le desviaría de su meta principal. Deshacerse de Saga en la vida de Camus y lo haría, sacando al acuador de su alcance.

-------------------------------

En el onceavo templo, su guardián recién salía de una larga ducha fría, que había tenido dos efectos en él, primero y el más urgente, hacer que su cuerpo dejara de sentirse tan caliente y tan presionado entre las piernas mientras recordaba la deliciosa sensación de la piel de Saga entre sus dedos. El segundo aclarar su mente precisamente de esos acontecimientos.

El joven santo caminó ensimismado, secando su largo cabello. Se recostó en la cama de sus aposentos privados usando sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, cerró sus ojos de inmediato y trató de dormir, pero al permanecer en la oscuridad de sus propios parpados, se encontró asaltado de nuevo por aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo e inconcientemente llevó su mano a su rostro, acariciándolo de la misma exacta forma en que Saga lo hizo con él, un contacto muy sencillo, cierto, pero lo suficientemente intenso para dejarlo deseando por más. Así, sumido en su completa inconciencia comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por su cuello, imaginando que esas yemas que le recorrían eran de él, pronto su pecho se encontró alcanzado y explorado por un par de manos que comenzaban a repartir en el cuerpo debajo de ellas, caricias intensas.

La respiración del francés comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo mientras lentamente se recorría cuesta abajo, sintiendo los músculos de su pecho, jugando un poco con sus pezones, mordiéndose un labio para no dejar escapar un gemido. Palpó los bordes que en su torso se formaban, como deseó que los labios bien definidos del tercer santo estuvieran delineándolos con su lengua.

Un ligero obstáculo se atravesó en su exploración, el bulto que formaba la toalla en su cintura en lugar de hacerle reaccionar solo ayudó a incrementar su fantasía. Pensar que eran las manos del dorado las que lentamente deshacían el nudo y abrían la tela dejándolo expuesto para él. El sonido de sus jadeos ya comenzaban a resonar fuera de su mente, ahora los podía escuchar con toda claridad, así como con toda claridad sus manos volvían a la tarea de acariciar la fina piel de sus caderas, bajando por ellas hasta alcanzar cierta distancia en sus muslos para regresar de nuevo.

Ese baile pronto lo llevó a buscar cierta parte de su anatomía que ya pulsaba con fuerza demandando atención de su parte. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera tocarle, se vio interrumpido por otro par de dedos que sujetándolo hizo que sus manos se levantaran hasta la cabeza del acuador.

Camus abrió los ojos asustado, no había sentido la presencia de nadie entrar a su recinto. Aunque debía admitirse sin mucho animo, que se había dejado llevar a tal grado por la sensación que bajo por completo la guardia.

Sus pupilas azules mostraron sorpresa e incomodidad al encontrarse bajo la escrutadora y deseosa mirada del santo de Escorpión, que era acompañada por una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar Camus se encontró imposibilitado de pronunciar objeción alguna gracias a que el griego de ojos turquezas se lanzó sobre su boca adueñándose de ella.

A pesar del inicial desconcierto, el francés no tardó en responder el demandante beso que le exigían los expertos labios del griego, mucho menos evitó soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir como su miembro se rozaba con el cuerpo del muchacho que ahora se acomodaba en la cama sobre él y que sujetando sus manos con un solo brazo, comenzaba a acariciarle.

Camus cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las atenciones que el moreno le estaba regalando, sonriendo entre los besos que recibía.

--------------------------------------

-Kanon, pasa y toma asiento por favor – comentó amablemente la joven de largos cabellos al recién llegado general marino.

-Gracias Athena…

El joven avanzó por la habitación hasta llegar al lugar que la representante de Palas le había indicado, justo en frente de ella y del joven Poseidón, quien extrañamente evitaba verlo. Esa acción lo desconcertó un poco.

-¿Sucede algo Señor? – indagó con firmeza el peliazul, obteniendo sólo una rápida mirada por parte del aludido, mientras desdeñaba con la cabeza en cortos movimientos, evadiendo sus ojos de nuevo.

-Tienes forma de comunicarte con los seis generales ¿cierto?

-por supuesto Señor

-coordínate con Sorrento, para que se encargue que todo en el santuario marino quede en perfecto orden sin la presencia de los generales y mándales que se presenten aquí en dos días a partir de hoy.

Kanon asintió suavemente, extrañado por aquella orden. Que podría ser tan importante como para que dejaran el santuario desprotegido.

-¿Puedo saber a que se debe el que sea requerida la presencia de los seis marinas?

-Vamos a celebrar nuestro compromiso, y la tradición marca que mis generales me acompañen y rindan juramento a mi futura esposa.

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación, que de pronto fue para Kanon el lugar mas pequeño del mundo, sintió asfixiarse mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra ves esas últimas palabras de Julián.

-Habla con Shion sobre los aposentos donde se instalarán… -comentó la modulada voz de Saori, tratando de romper la tensión –… todos tendrán una habitación en el templo.

-Tú también la tendrás Dragón Marino, y a partir de hoy la ocuparás. No quiero que mi capitán y guardia personal se albergue en algún otro lado. ¿Esta claro?

-¡oh, Julián!… no es necesario que Kanon se quede en el palacio aun, estoy segura que mi dorado apreciaría tener un día mas con su hermano.

Ante las palabras de la joven, el dios de los mares se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba sin poder esconder un pequeño gruñido. Se dirigió a un ventanal desde donde apreció la tercera casa.

El ceño del peliazul de profundos ojos se arrugó, al pensar en la posibilidad.

-Le agradezco Athena, pero se hará como Poseidón ordena. – se apresuró en contestar el gemelo, quien intentaba no alterar al voluble joven y comenzar alguna discusión que lo hiciera permanecer más tiempo en aquel infernal cuarto.

-Pero Saga…

-No se preocupe mi señora… él entenderá. – concluyó con firmeza el general, sonriéndole a la chica que asentía ante sus palabras.

-Eso es todo por ahora Dragón… retírate.

Kanon hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la joven de cabellos lilas y se giro dedicando una mirada triste, a la espalda del mercante naviero que enfundando en su traje-túnica blanco, permanecía estático frente al ventanal. Sin dignarse a verlo de nuevo. Los segundos se hicieron eternos para el joven general, quien comenzó su andar hacia la puerta sintiendo como con cada respiro se clavaban agujas en su pecho.

---------------------------------------------

Las caricias se hacían cada vez mas demandantes, se sentían agresivamente dolorosas, y los besos que asaltaban su boca comenzaban a arder sobre sus labios. Camus intentó safarse del agarre que Milo tenía sobre sus muñecas pero le fue imposible, pues aquel, presionó con mas fuerza inmovilizándolo. El acuador partió el contacto de sus bocas quejándose ante el súbito aumento de fuerza.

Por el resto de su vida, Camus se arrepentiría de haber abierto los ojos en ese momento y ver ante sí el deseo insaciable que brillaba en esos ojos turquesa con fuerza aterradora. Con agilidad movió una de sus piernas hasta que hizo contacto con el pecho de Milo, y de un fuerte empujón lo mando hacia atrás, librándose por fin de su agarre. Inmediatamente se recogió para si, hasta pegarse estremecido a la cabecera de la cama.

-¡¿que diablos pasa contigo!

-vamos Cam… yo sé que te gusta – decía mientras se acercaba de nuevo portando una malévola sonrisa

El aquador completamente sobrecogido por el comportamiento de Milo, no reaccionó a tiempo como para evadir ese par de manos que lo apresaban de nuevo por los hombros y que ahora lo arrojaban contra el colchón de nuevo, asaltando su boca sin piedad, mordiendo su labio hasta probar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

-¡¡Milo no!

Gritó desesperado mientras se removía, hasta que logró empujar al muchacho lo suficiente para levantarse de prisa e intentar poner distancia entre ambos. No le importaba cómo, sólo quería alejarse del griego, que furioso se incorporaba también dispuesto a cazar a su presa.

Sólo un par de pasos y alcanzaría con su mano la perilla de la puerta, pudo sentir el frío material en sus dedos, mas de pronto un tirón en la base de su nuca lo hizo detenerse en seco, obligándolo a echarse hacia atrás, siguiendo el movimiento que la inercia le mandaba retrocedió marcando una media circunferencia, hasta que se detuvo al chocar con fuerza contra la pared de la habitación.

El impacto fue demasiado fuerte, y desbalanceó a Camus que encontró estabilidad sólo en el piso de mármol que decoraba el lugar, en dónde terminó tras rebotar contra el muro. La cabeza le retumbaba por los golpes que se había propinado, y apretando con fuerza los ojos intentó poner algo de orden en su alterada mente.

No pudo defenderse cuando sus muñecas se vieron de nuevo apresadas por el fuerte agarre al que Milo lo sometía, no pudo evitar sentir que se ahogaría con aquella lengua invasora que exploraba hambrienta y salvaje su boca, no pudo evitar quejarse ante las fuertes rodillas que sin consideración alguna le obligaban a abrir las piernas, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que su voz se quebrara.

-¡¡Milo, por favor… detente!

-¡cállate Camus!... eres mío, mío, ¡¡¡sólo mío! te marcaré Camus, y nadie más que yo será capaz de tocarte nunca, ¡¡porque sólo yo soy tu dueño!

-¡¡no me hagas esto Milo!... ¡¡por favor!

-¡¡que te calles!

Sin pensarlo, pues envuelto en su estado de venganza, rabia y deseo Milo no pensaba, abofeteó con fuerza al chico bajo suyo, cuyas lágrimas comenzaban a invadir por completo su rostro. La desesperanza y el dolor, la impotencia y la desilusión se apoderaron del francés sabiéndose incapaz de detener las acciones del otro, cerró con fuerza los ojos, para no presenciar lo que sabía venía a continuación.

No tardó mucho en sentir los dedos del escorpión irrumpir en su entrada sin cuidado alguno, moviéndose dentro de él con rapidez lastimándolo. Sintió también la venenosa lengua del griego recorrer su cuello apretando los puños y obligándose a permanecer en silencio cuando los dientes del otro se enterraron en su piel.

Y después, el agudo e intenso dolor de ser penetrado con salvajismo y arrebato, por un instante Camus sintió que se partiría en dos ante la sensación y todo a su alrededor se escuchó lejano.

Lagrimas volvieron a resurgir de sus ahora apagados ojos, al sentir el feroz vaivén al que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido, su mente se llenó de preguntas cuya respuesta no encontraría, y que sólo lo lastimaban ¿porqué Milo le hacía esto? ¿Por qué lo ultrajaba de esta humillante forma, ¿a caso no le importaba?...

¿a caso no lo había amado lo suficiente?

En el remolino de oscuridad y dolor en el que se hundía poco a poco, el recuerdo de un par de esmeraldas contemplándolo con un inmenso cariño acudieron a su memoria. Y ahora preso de más lagrimas, luego que Milo se levantara dejándolo en el piso sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, mientras estaba echo un ovillo en el frió mármol, inconscientemente clamaba por el dueño de esos ojos.

Continuará……

Gracias por todos lo reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho, saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

------------

Cap 6

------------

Después de supervisar todos los detalles del acondicionamiento para el área especial donde los generales marina se alojarían, Saga de Géminis llegó cansado a su templo, buscando tumbarse en la cama y obtener un poco de alivio. Sin embargo, al entrar a su habitación, los tristes ojos de su hermano le dieron la bienvenida, los mismos ojos que inmediatamente evitaron su mirada.

-¿Kanon?

El general terminó de tomar algunas cosas de la cómoda y se volvió dándole la espalda a quien le llamaba, para guardar los recién selectos objetos dentro de una maleta, al pie de la cama.

-¿qué sucede?

-Desde hoy me quedaré en el templo de Athena, mi estancia en el santuario será un poco más larga de lo originalmente planeado – comento con cierta indiferencia que no lograba engañar a su hermano- … no te importa si me llevo algunas de tus ropas, ¿cierto?.

Saga no necesitó contestar esa pregunta, Kanon podía disponer de todo lo que deseara y lo sabía muy bien, aunque estaba enterado de la llegada de los demás guerreros marinos, y era lógica la reunión entre ellos, no pensó que su hermano partiría ese mismo día. Lo que le preocupaba a sobre manera pues Kanon, no podía ocultarle el abatido y desconsolado cosmo que le rodeaba, el reflejo sin duda de su estado mental y emotivo. Algo le había pasado a su hermano.

Con pasos precavidos el santo dorado se acercó hasta su gemelo, y con cuidado levantó los brazos para rodearlo por la espalda y atraerlo contra él en un cálido abrazo. Los labios de Kanon dejaron escapar un resoplo cansado y se recargó contra el hombre que tímidamente se inclinaba hacia él, buscando rozar su mejilla con la propia, encerrándolo con más firmeza entre sus brazos.

-Kanon, deja el santuario marino y quédate conmigo… como el caballero dorado de géminis que también eres. – susurró al oído del menor depositando después un tímido beso.

-mmh… no puedo – contestó encogiéndose entre el abrazo –…no puedo estar lejos de él.

Tras aquellas palabras, Kanon deshizo el reconfortante enlace entre ellos y cerrando su maleta, avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose un momento para voltear a ver los ojos de su hermano y dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

-además, sería interponerme entre tu francés y tu…-comentó divertido-… pelea por él Saga, estoy seguro que no le eres indiferente.

Un guiño pícaro y Kanon había desaparecido tras la puerta, dejando al dorado gemelo con dos grandes disyuntivas. La primera obviamente quien justo unos segundos atrás abandonaba la habitación. A pesar de la relación de amantes que llevaran, Saga seguía siendo el hermano mayor y no podía evitar preocuparse paternalmente por su gemelo; sobretodo sabiendo que sufría de un corazón roto y deseaba poder consolarle, pero entendía que por ahora Kanon prefería estar solo o ya se encontrarían sometiendo al mullido colchón a una más de sus noches de pasión.

La otra idea que rondaba su cabeza y siendo sincero otras partes de su anatomía, era el recién mencionado caballero de Acuario, haciendo que Saga sonriera al sólo ponderar la posibilidad. Su hermano tenía razón, no le era indiferente al acuador, lo había intuido cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse en los entrenamientos, y lo compró hacía a penas un par de horas, en esa misma habitación, cuando abstraídos de todo, se contemplaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y regalándose suaves caricias.

Volviendo al plan original, Saga se quitó la camisa y se tumbó sobre la cama, con la esperanza de descansar un poco. Miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación perdido en la idea de volver a tocar al santo dorado, de volver a sentirle tan cerca de sí y talvez, lograr por fin probar esos labios finos.

Sin embargo, así como rememoraba al joven francés, no podía evitar el sentirse incómodo con un pequeño detalle. Uno de piel canela y ojos turquezas específicamente, que por más molesto que fuese, seguía siendo el principal "pero" para su completo avance hacia Camus.

La parte más depresiva de la mente del geminiano se activó, para mostrarle el panorama que ante sus ojos se abría. Si bien Camus gustaba de él, no podía engañarse con espejismos ilusos, él sabía perfectamente que el joven santo amaba al octavo caballero. Algo comprobado sin discusión, pues sin importar cada situación adversa a la que se enfrentaban, nada jamás había logrado terminar con esa relación.

Abatido, se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar tendido de costado, ponderando cuántas oportunidades realmente tenía de ganar el corazón del acuador, para su propia sorpresa y gracias a los oportunos recuerdos que le invadieron en ese instante sobre el día vivido, decidió que sin importar la probabilidad, lo intentaría.

Con aquella resolución en mente y una satisfactoria sonrisa, Saga de géminis se dispuso a dormir un poco, mañana buscaría al francés.

-------------------------------------------

Todo su cuerpo dolía profundamente y la cabeza la retumbaba como si mil elefantes cruzando sobre ella, sentía la boca seca y apenas si podía distinguir algo, pues sus ojos no dejaban de nublarse con esa incesante humedad. Gateando lentamente logró llegar hasta la cama y con dificultad tumbarse en ella buscando para su destrozada alma, algo de cobijo bajo las sábanas.

Estaba exhausto física y emocionalmente, lo único que deseaba era dormir, nada más. Perderse en la inconciencia el sueño y añorar que esta pesadilla terminara al amanecer, que la luz del día trajera con ella un poco de consuelo.

Camus cerró sus ojos, evocando la imagen de la única persona con quien quería estar.

---------------------------------------------

-Bien, si todo quedó claro pueden retirarse

Fue la sutil orden que la serena voz del dios de los mares emitió a sus siete generales marinas, quienes reunidos a su alrededor, habían escuchado la noticia de su compromiso, así como el protocolo que debían seguir durante la celebración que ese día se llevaría a cabo debido al enlace.

-Kanon, tú quédate – dijo antes que el mencionado abandonara el lugar.

Julián esperó a que los demás guerreros les dejaran a solas antes de volver a formular palabra alguna o reacción cualquiera. Durante esos segundos, el joven soberano se limitó a observar a su comandante en jefe, reflexionando en lo extrañamente callado y distante que había estado durante su pequeña reunión, cierto que Kanon no era precisamente un comunicador desinhibido o un expresivo líder si de los generales se trataba, pero ese inusual comportamiento, realmente habían intrigado al dios.

-¿está todo en orden Kanon?

-por supuesto señor, todo se ha dispuesto según sus ordenes.

-estoy seguro, por algo eres mi mano derecha pero… no me refería a la cena Dragón

-¿señor? – cuestionó confundido de la oración previamente expuesta por el joven, cuyo semblante no mostraba signo alguno de alteración.

-¿está todo en orden… contigo?

Los ojos del gemelo, se entrecerraron y sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente, acompañando todo el gesto de interrogación que por un segundo su rostro ostentó. Aquella personal pregunta turbó la mente del general, el joven frente a él jamás le había hecho algún tipo de cuestión semejante a pesar de ser ya, varios años de conocerse.

Tras un par de segundos, el marina se aclaraba la garganta para poder ofrecer una replica a lo que su dios cuestionaba.

-S-sí señor… todo está bien.

-Bien - Fue la parca respuesta del peliazul celeste, a pesar que no creyó ni una sola de ellas, así que permaneció en silencio con sus ojos fijos en el imponente físico del Dragón Marino, estudiándolo.

Kanon estaba extrañado de la actitud del joven soberano, pero no dejaba de sostener esa escrutadora mirada, que exploraba cada parte de su anatomía lentamente. El silencio entre ambos hombres se acentuaba a medida que los minutos pasaban, el gemelo hechizado por la sola presencia de Poseidón, no se percató en que momento este se había levantado de su cómodo asiento y caminaba directo hacia él.

Cuando reaccionó, los penetrantes ojos oscuros de Julián estaban a una no muy considerable distancia de los suyos, instintivamente Kanon dio un paso hacia atrás, pero dada su posición, terminó tropezando y cayendo al sofá a sus espaldas. A pesar del súbito cambio de posiciones, ninguno de los dos separó los ojos del otro.

Un paso más y el joven dios ya se encontraba justo enfrente del general, posicionando sus piernas entre una rodilla del marina, apresándola entre ellas. El rostro de Kanon, generalmente inexpresivo, sereno y calculador, dejaba mostrar ahora su clara sorpresa y confusión ante la actitud del otro, que despiadado incrementaba ese actual estado en el gemelo, al sonreírle divertido por la situación.

La desconcertada mente de Kanon, no era capaz de producir un solo pensamiento coherente, siendo conciente únicamente de la mirada azul profundo fija en sus pupilas esmeraldas. Las cuales ahora presentaban una súbita dilatación, creada por la electrificante sensación que le provocó el suave roce de las yemas de Julián sobre su mejilla derecha.

Los labios del general se abrieron dispuestos a comunicarse, pero además de la nula respuesta en sus cuerdas vocales, un oscilante movimiento de cabeza por parte de Julián, desechó cualquier intento palabra del marino, cuya sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Desearía que fuera diferente…

Murmuró el joven dios, bajando sus dedos lentamente por la tersa piel que en ningún momento dejaba de erizarse por el contacto, por fin se detuvieron en el mentón del peliazul, ejerciendo un poco de presión para guiarlo hacia arriba con cuidado.

-pero no se trata de deseos, sino de elecciones…

Esas palabras llenaron el corazón del marina de un inmensurable dolor, y un terrible vació le carcomió al sentir como aquellos cálidos dedos abandonaban su rostro tras una ultima caricia. Tan rápido como comenzó, todo contacto con el representante de Poseidón había terminado y ahora solo le quedaba observar la espalda de ese hombre que avanzaba lejos de él.

-ya puedes retirarte Dragón.

Kanon se levantó del sofá apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras se obligaba a si mismo a reprimir las molestas y traidoras lagrimas que amenazaban con delatarlo.

-como ordenes Poseidón

Fueron la cortés y fría despedida que el gemelo pronunció antes de dar media vuelta y volviendo a ese porte altanero tan característico de él, abandonó la habitación.

--------------------------------------------

Esa suave e insistente sensación le estaba haciendo volver de aquella confortable oscuridad en la que se había sumido. Además, aquel delicioso aroma le invitaba sutilmente a abrir los ojos para descubrir de donde provenía tan exótico olor, mezcla de ternura y calidez.

En verdad no quería hacerlo, pero desobedientes de su mandato sus ojos se abrieron.

-Hey…

Susurraron suavemente los labios del geminiano que se curvaban en un tímido gesto de bienvenida al semiinconsciente Camus, que abría y cerraba sus ojos tratando de enfocar a quien se sentaba a su lado arropándolo paternalmente y acomodando sus lacios cabellos con delicadeza.

-¿Saga?

-Por fin despiertas dormilón, me tenías preocupado sabes…

Malestar fue lo que llenó los finos rasgos de Géminis al notar como instantáneamente los azules ojos de Camus se llenaban de amargas lágrimas y en un segundo se ahogaba en sollozos entrecortados, que no hacían más que acentuar el dolor grabado en su bello rostro.

-¿Camus, qué suce…?

El mayor no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues fue abruptamente interrumpido al ser atrapado en el abrazo que el joven francés tenía alrededor de se cuello, mientras escondía en su pecho el desencajado rostro, el cual no podía dejar de humedecerse con el incesante llanto del santo, sumándose al preocupante cuadro, el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del acuador.

Saga no pudo evitar sentir su corazón encogerse ante el desconsolado chico, ni tampoco evitó rodearlo con sus brazos y atraerlo aun más contra sí, alcanzando su cabellera aguamarina para tratar de calmarle un poco y entonces conocer el motivo de dicha desesperanza.

Camus se aferró al geminiano, como un niño lo haría desesperado por no ser separado de los brazos de su padre.

El llanto de Acuario había cedido hacia un par de minutos. Saga recargaba su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, desde donde podía ver a través de la única ventana de la habitación, cómo se diluía la luz vespertina poco a poco. Sobre su regazo una mata de cabellos verde azulados era la principal diversión de sus largos y finos dedos, los cuales se encargaban de enredar y desenredar esa melena lentamente. Logrando con tales acciones, que el dueño de dicha cabellera sintiera un completo aflojamiento de todo su cuerpo, sumiéndose en un estado de sopor y tranquilidad, que en verdad necesitaba.

Durante todo este tiempo, Saga se había dedicado a confortar silenciosamente al francés. No le había cuestionado nada aun, pero en su cabeza buscaba el motivo que pudo provocar la inesperada reacción de la cual joven acuador, había hecho gala. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado, cómo para encontrase en ese estado? Tenía que saberlo, pero Saga trataba a toda costa de mantenerse tranquilo y ocultar su clara preocupación.

Preocupación que inició hacia dos días cuando fue en su búsqueda tras su inasistencia a los entrenamientos, encontrándole sumido en una terrible fiebre, lastimado y en inconciente delirio. Desde ese día, Géminis no se separó de su lado, cuidándolo y atendiéndolo día y noche hasta que por fin la fiebre cedió y el joven caballero había despertado.

Pero ahora se encontraba con otra interrogante, gracias a las pocas palabras que Camus había dicho entre su incontrolable llanto, como un "_tengo miedo_" o un _"no me dejes solo",_ cada vez que el gemelo intentaba separarle un poco de sí y ver el rostro del santo.

Un suspiro cansado evidenció la índole de pensamientos que se revolcaban en su cabeza, aquel sonido rompió con el silencio de la habitación e hizo que Camus abriera de nuevo los ojos, y como avalancha de flachazos vinieron a su cabeza las crueles palabras de Milo y sus acciones. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo el acuariano obligándolo a incorporarse de inmediato, tomando lugar justo al lado de Saga mientras retraía sus piernas al pecho abrazándolas con fuerza.

Saga, desconcertado por el súbito cambio de posiciones y obvia posición auto defensiva del otro, alcanzó su mano hacia una de las de Camus, logrando sin mucho esfuerzo y para su propia sorpresa, entrelazar sus dedos con los del joven francés. Quien levantaba el rostro tímidamente, mostrándole al peliazul un adorable sonrojo y unos suplicantes ojos.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien

Camus asintió levemente y de nuevo se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Saga, esta vez, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, sintiendo inmediatamente la reconfortante presión de la mejilla del geminiano contra su frente.

-no quiero volver a velo… no quiero tenerlo cerca… ¡¡no quiero ni recordarlo siquiera! – dijo Camus con odio y dolor mezclados en su voz.

-no lo harás…-susurró el otro con ternura-

Saga permaneció callado un par de segundos más, no necesitaba preguntar a quien se refería el aturdido joven. Los celos, la impotencia y los deseos de venganza se despertaron en el Santo dorado, mientras permanecía solo dando como muestra de su atención, un ligero apretón a esa mano entre la suya junto al roce de su pulgar contra el de Camus.

Quien de pronto se encontró siendo abstraído de su confortable refugio que era el cuello del geminiano, por la otra gentil mano de Saga que lentamente levantaba su mentón para encararlo. Se miraron fija e intensamente, ambos sabían y ansiaban lo que era ya inevitable, lo que tanto necesitaban.

Camus cerró lentamente los ojos al sentir los labios de Saga rozar los suyos en un suave contacto, el cual inmediatamente se repitió con mayor seguridad, con mayor intensidad y con mayor dulzura. Ambos movían sus bocas con sincronizidad perfecta, se compenetraban, se necesitaban pero ninguno parecía exigir más.

Saga rompió el contacto con la misma suavidad que lo inició, acariciando la mejilla del nuevamente sonrojado caballero de acuario con ternura, mientras miraba los tímidos ojos azules del otro.

-…no dejaré que te lastime de nuevo – sentenció con inusitada frialdad en su voz.


	7. Chapter 7

------------------

CAP 7.

------------------

La noche por fin gobernaba el cielo nocturno en el santuario sagrado. Todos los invitados a la ceremonia de compromiso, podían sentir el tenso ambiente entre algunos de los presentes. Saori no dejaba de apreciar el distanciamiento de Julián, envuelto en una perfecta capa de fría cortesía. Los generales marinos notaban la ausente presencia de Kanon, que no había pronunciado palabra alguna en toda la noche y sólo se limitaba a beber de su copa de vino, con cara de pocos amigos.

Los dorados por su parte, estaban confundidos de ver a un Camus completamente distante de Milo e inseparable de Saga; además se encontraban alertados por las constantes miradas de odio entre el caballero de géminis y el octavo dorado, eso sin mencionar los reflejos de cosmo con el que se habían estaban atacando, toda la noche.

-Caballeros, si me disculpan – la voz de Athena hizo volver la cara a casi todos los presentes para atenderle-… es tiempo que me retire, les agradezco a todos su presencia aquí, continúen disfrutando de la velada.

Tras aquellas palabras, la joven se levantó, seguida de inmediato por la veintena de caballeros que se encontraban en el lugar, como señal de respeto. Julián tomo la mano de la chica y ambos se encaminaron hacia el interior del templo; de soslayo el joven príncipe de los mares, trató de observar la reacción de su general marina, encontrándose con sus dolidas esmeraldas clavadas en él.

Cuando Kanon los perdió de vista, se dejó caer pesadamente en su lugar, tomando de inmediato la copa que había sido su compañera toda la noche y la llevó a su boca, bebiendo el licor ahí contenido.

Varios de los presentes, comenzaron a retirarse también, mientras que otros permanecían en el lugar, mas ya no sentados alrededor de la gran mesa donde se había llevado a cabo la cena. No tardó mucho para que la tensión entre Milo y el caballero de Géminis dejara de ser una inarticulada hostilidad y ahora, todos fuesen testigos de su pequeña batalla. Que iniciaba al intentar el escorpión acercarse a un Camus que con sólo verle, encendía su cosmo amenazante.

-Aléjate de él – sentenció Géminis colocándose a un lado del francés.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí¿hm? –siseó el escorpión- desde cuando eres el perro guardián Camus.

-Milo…-intervino desde su lugar un amenazador general marina.

El griego volteó el rostro y se encontró con la esmeralda mirada de Kanon que levantándose de su lugar, se encaminaba hacia ellos; deteniéndose sólo a un par de metros mientras se recargaba en una columna.

-perdiste bicho, acéptalo y retirare con algo de dignidad.

-¿perder?... ¿contra Saga? –Dijo burlón-… si tu hermano quiere recoger las sobras de lo que como, por mi está bien.

-¡Eres un infeliz bastardo, Escorpión! – gruñó el gemelo mayor apretando su puño dispuesto a borrarle de un golpe esa sonrisa sarcástica del rostro, pero Camus lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Hn!...por favor, a mí no me engañas con eso… – replicó Kanon resoplando divertido– de todos los presentes aquí, soy el único que puede hacer una comparación entre mi hermano y tú, y Milo… -los labios del marino se curvaron en una burlona sonrisa-… no me extraña que Camus te cambie, tu no eres nada frente a un hombre como él.

Las reacciones de los presentes ante tal comentario no se hicieron esperar, algunos mostraron sorpresa, otros no sabían bien ni que decir y algunos más, soltaron sonoras risas y carcajadas ante la implicación que Kanon había soltado.

El escorpión frunció el seño furioso, y llamó de inmediato a su famosa aguja, Kanon no perdió su expresión irónica, ni movió un solo dedo que indicara nerviosismo por el presunto ataque del griego. Pero algo lo hizo desistir, y sus ojos se viraron al tercer caballero que lo miraba con verdadero odio. Milo asintió a lo que pareció una plática entre ambos, antes que otra voz se dejara escuchar.

-Lárgate Escorpión – dijo Camus con voz parca y autoritaria

-Esto no ha terminado Acuario – respondió el espartano – nos volveremos a ver.

Milo se alejó del lugar, sin decir nada más, ignorando las aun constantes risas tras de sí.

Al desaparecer el santo, los demás concurrentes volvieron a juntarse en pequeños grupos, mientras otros más emprendían también su camino a sus respectivos dormitorios.

De entre los presentes que aun permanecían en el lugar, el general de dragón marino era uno. Regresó a su mesa en busca de su amiga de cristal y volvió a sumergirse en un par de tragos más antes de sentir una mano cálida en su hombro. Kanon no necesitó voltear para saber a quien le pertenecía aquella reconfortante caricia.

-Necesito hablarte – pronunció con suavidad pero imperativo tono la voz de su hermano.

Kanon tomó el último resto del líquido tinto y se levantó dejando la copa al lado. Se giró para encontrarse con la espalda de su gemelo alejándose y avanzar hacia un apartado punto del atrio, seguro de que él estaría siguiéndole. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Definitivamente Saga le conocía muy bien.

Cuando le alcanzó, el menor de los gemelos notó como su hermano se aseguraba que, a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraban, aún pudiera mantener contacto con el joven caballero de Acuario. El general no pudo evitar sentir envida de aquel muchacho; quien en días pasados, había tenido la completa atención de su hermano, mientras él fue relegado a un segundo plano.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? – esa pregunta lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

-¿Sobre el bicho?…-se aseguró antes de responder-… porque es cierto.

-¿ustedes dos…? …¿cuándo?

-¿Acaso importa Saga?- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-… olvídalo ya, no tiene importancia.

El mayor lo miro con aquellas profundas esmeraldas llenas ternura, y mantuvo un tímido silencio mientras contemplaba la figura de su hermano y sus huidizas pupilas, que por algún motivo parecían reacias a encontrarse con las suyas. Él sabía lo difícil que había sido para su pequeño hermano soportar toda la parafernalia de esta ceremonia; y sabía también que a pesar de esta actitud despreocupada estaba un agonizante corazón.

-No lo hagas…

-¿Qué cosa Kanon? – cuestionó algo confundido ante la súbita petición.

-No me mires como si te compadecieras de mí, no necesito esto Saga…-replico dolido recordado su encuentro con su dios- …no de ti.

Saga se acercó el par de pasos que le separaban de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentía como el marino se encogía entre sus brazos y buscaba protección contra su cuello, tratando de ahogar los sollozos que comenzaban a ser el único sonido a su alrededor. Saga cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza contra la melena azul profundo de su hermano, pensando en que daría lo que fuera por poder consolarlo.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo, cuando al sentir un tierno beso en la piel del cuello, un escalofrío le recorrió, junto a la necesidad de separarse de Kanon.

Ante la confundida mirada esmeralda del menor por el súbito movimiento, Saga sólo fue capaz de pronunciar dos palabras.

-Lo lamento…

"_Desearía que fuera diferente, pero no se trata de deseos, sino de elecciones"_

Aquellas palabras resonaron de nuevo en la cabeza del general marino, tras escuchar la disculpa de su hermano. El semblante de Kanon se arrugó en una sincera mueca de dolor, y sus pupilas verdes se llenaron de traicioneras lágrimas que se negó a dejar escapar; pero que acentuaban lo profundo que le había herido tal rechazo.

Con cuidado se deshizo de los brazos que aun le sujetaban, y se volvió, dándole la espalda al dorado, mientras intentaba contener el mar agitado de emociones que estaba azotándolo por dentro.

-Camus y… - trató de explicarse

-No es necesario que me digas nada, Saga… -interrumpió-… Yo ya lo sé

-Encontrarás a alguien más.

Kanon resopló en un intento de reír ante tal absurda idea, volviéndose para enfrentar a su hermano.

-¿y quien sería?... –preguntó-… aparte de Julián, eres al único a quien le entregaría mi corazón… te amo Saga –suspiró- Hn¿curioso no?…

-¿Qué es curioso? – preguntó el gemelo con extrañeza

-que a ti también te haya perdido.

-Kan…

-No…-dijo acercándose al geminiano y tomando su rostro entre las manos- entiende esto… yo te amo y por sobre todas las cosas, quiero tu felicidad… y sé que para ti, Camus lo es… así que por favor Saga… _se _feliz.

No hubo tiempo para replicar nada. El general marino se inclinó para dejar un último beso en los labios de su gemelo, de su mejor amigo y con ello, despedirse suavemente de su amante. Y así dejar en su lugar, lo único que tendría de ahora en adelante… a su hermano.

Cuando las cálidas manos de Kanon abandonaron su rostro, Saga sintió como una gran parte de su alma era arrancada y se desvanecía lentamente junto con la figura de su gemelo, que se alejaba de él sin mirar atrás, mientras se adentraba al templo del patriarca.

-¿Saga? – la voz de acuario le regresó a la realidad

El geminiano lo miró callado, notando la preocupación en los azules ojos de Camus. Le sonrió y asintió levemente antes de tomar la mano del jovencito y entrelazar sus dedos, para de esa forma indicar sin palabras que la hora de retirarse había llegado.

Camus observó el semblante triste del geminiano mientras bajan las escaleras que los llevarían a sus casas. Su caminar era lento y Saga no había mencionado palabra alguna, desde que lo encontró en atrio del templo principal; pero era obvio para él, que lo que sea que habló con Kanon le afectaba más de lo que intentaba ocultar.

Al llegar al onceavo templo, ambos caballeros se quedaron de pie en su interior uno junto al otro sin decir nada, cada uno pensando en los acontecimientos que los habían traído hasta este momento. En como horas antes, tras aquel primer beso habían acordado, aun sin palabras, que deseban estar juntos.

Camus sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo; aunque no quisiera, no puedo evitar pensar en Milo y lo que había pasado entre ellos. El anhelaba estar con Saga, no tenía duda de ello. Pero debía admitir que tenía miedo; sentía un profundo miedo de no ser capaz de corresponderle, de sentirse congelado por los recuerdos del trato que recibió, de… de no lograr llenar el lugar que recién dejaba Kanon.

Camus cerró los ojos con fuerza, e inconscientemente apretó la mano del Saga, al recordar la imagen de los gemelos en la tercera casa.

Saga giró el rostro para ver al joven peliazul. No ocultó una sonrisa al verle, era hermoso, ese ligero rubor en las mejillas le sentaba muy bien. El gemelo dejo escapar un suspiro y jaló al joven hacia él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos para apegarlo a su cuerpo en un abrazo. El acuador se sobresaltó ante el repentino cambio, pero de inmediato, su figura encontró cobijo y acomodo ente el pecho del otro. El tranquilo palpitar del corazón de Saga, pronto lo ayudó a relajarse y a olvidar sus previos temores, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de sentir, que entre los brazos de este hombre nada podía preocuparle; pero más aún, el entender en este preciso instante, lo mucho que lo había necesitado.

Una suave caricia en la mejilla por parte del gemelo, hizo erizar la piel del acuador por el fino toque; como si fuese sutil aire el que recorría sus facciones y con gentileza le invitara a levantar el rostro para encontrarse de frente con las esmeraldas de Saga, completa y absolutamente dedicadas a él.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

Fue la sencilla pregunta que susurró, un tímido permiso que solicitaba al joven entre sus brazos. Los labios del dorado de géminis, se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver como las mejillas de Camus volvían a pintarse de un suave sonrojo y antes que el joven pudiera reaccionar, Saga se inclinaba sobre él para asaltar los labios del acuador en un profundo beso.

Camus suspiró débilmente y sintió como su cuerpo prácticamente se derretía junto a él. El beso de Saga era tan dulce, tan delicioso, tan infinitamente más erótico de lo jamás había experimentado. Acuario estaba consumido por ello, perdiendo por completo todo sentido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, únicamente conciente de los suaves labios que lo besaban.

Aquella sensación lo abrumaba, le hacía sentir que estaba en medio de un incendio, le estaba quemando por dentro; pero su cuerpo y su mente sólo podían desear por más. El corazón de Camus aceleró su latido cuando, tras abrazarse a su cuello, Saga también movía los brazos para juntar aun más sus cuerpos y deslizaba su tibia lengua en la boca del acuador, intensificando el beso.

El joven francés se rindió a la invasión, que tanto el calor de Saga como su sutil seducción estaban realizando sobre él. No se dio cuenta de en que momento caminaron, fue sólo hasta sentir la suavidad de su cama recibirle, que se percató del cambio de escenario.

Saga se acomodó lentamente sobre él, dando por terminado aquel baile entre sus labios. Camus profirió un leve gemido de disgusto ante tal abandono, pero se vio recompensado con creces al encontrarse de nuevo bajo la incitante y esmeralda mirada de géminis.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? - susurró

-No…

La visión de un Camus jadeante tras ese beso y dándole el permiso de ir más allá, fue demasiado para el siempre controlado caballero dorado; que en este momento, realizaba uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido con él. Saga había deseado probar la blanca piel del francés, por tanto tiempo ya, había deseado sentir su calido aliento, escucharle llamarlo pidiendo por más de sí mismo, que ahora, al tenerlo por fin entre sus brazos; se sentía incapaz de contenerse y sólo tomarlo de una vez.

Pero, aunque el joven peliazul no había mencionado nada con explícitas palabras, él comprendía o al menos creía intuir, lo que el desgraciado escorpión fue capaz de hacerle. Más él se encargaría de borrar tal recuerdo.

Fijando sus ojos en los de Camus, Saga comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo sobre él; su cálido aliento no era más que un susurro contra la tersa piel del francés, mientras iba dejando una serie de besos a través de su mandíbula; al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover una de sus manos para abrir los botones de la oscura camisa que portaba esa noche y dejar a sus dedos, entrar en contacto con abdomen.

Camus echó hacia atrás la cabeza, al sentir como los labios de Saga iban bajando por su cuello y un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió, cuando la húmeda lengua del geminiano apareció, dejando una delgada línea de saliva tras de sí, mientras bajaba cada vez más, hasta que Camus no pudo mas que gemir suavemente por tal atención.

Cada roce, cada ardiente caricia… todo lo que Saga estaba haciendo, mandaban devastadoras ondas de placer en su cuerpo, tanto que para Camus, era sorprendente que pudiera recordar como respirar entre tantas sensaciones.

Muy pronto, el marcado torso del joven acuador daba la bienvenida a las inquietas manos de Saga, que con sutiles movimientos lograban deshacerse de la estorbosa camisa. Sus largos dedos decidieron explorar cada centímetro disponible de piel, que gritaba su entera perfección, se dedicaron a memorizar cada línea y forma de sus músculos y a sentir, como aquel cuerpo debajo de él, respondía ante sus caricias.

Camus no sabía cómo, pero las delicadas manos de Saga parecían estar por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón palpitara sin sentido, y su respiración fuera ya un constante jadeo; y aunque estaba siendo bendecido por tales atenciones, Camus también deseaba sentir la piel del peliazul, en contacto directo con la suya; más que desearlo lo necesitaba.

Los brazos del acuador que habían permanecido casi inertes, buscaron liberarle de la prisión textil que envolvía el cuerpo del mayor, en un desesperado ataque.

Saga sonrió ante tal actitud, y le permitió vagar por su pecho a placer, cuando este fue expuesto ante los azules ojos del acuador. Un bajo gemido dejó la garganta del gemelo, cuando las manos de Camus comenzaron a acariciarle de una manera más provocativa. La combinación de sus suaves dedos recorrer su piel y la mirada que portaban sus ojos al observarle; hicieron que Saga peleara contra su instinto y no tomar al joven en ese momento y proclamarlo como suyo. Su deseo por el acuador era tanto que se sentía doloroso, mientras Camus aumentaba la demanda de sus caricias hasta hacerle sentir que enloquecería.

Otro gemido y un movimiento de caderas, hizo que Camus se sintiera electrificado por miles de voltajes placenteros que recorrieron su cuerpo, cuando la erección de Saga se encontró con la suya; respondiendo a ello, al elevar su pelvis y frotarse contra el cuerpo del mayor.

Camus no supo en que momento fue liberado de su pantalón, ni como hizo Saga para deshacerse del suyo sin dejar de abrumarlo con sus besos y caricias; pero cuando sintió cómo el gemelo se abría paso entre sus piernas, una ola de temor se apoderó de él. Géminis notó la tensión en el cuerpo del francés y detuvo todo movimiento para enfrentar de nuevo a los zafiros del jovencito.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

Saga cuestionó de nuevo, con voz suave y sorprendentemente tranquila para su excitada situación; Camus miró aquel profundo mar esmeralda, divisando en esos ojos, que sí afirmaba a tal pregunta, no habría duda que Saga se detendría y respetaría su decisión. El joven francés sonrió mientras levantaba la cabeza lo suficiente como para alcanzar los labios de géminis y besarle con pasional devoción.

-No Saga, no quiero que te detengas… ¡quiero que me toques!

No hubo más dialogo entre ambos, no lo necesitaron para comprenderse. Camus asaltó de nuevo la boca del gemelo que se entregó por completo al beso que le era demandado; mientras el acuador abría sus piernas para recibir al hombre que sabía amaba por completo.

Con cuidado y lentitud, tras previa preparación, Saga se introdujo en el cuerpo de Camus. Un ahogado jadeo acompañó tal acción; la sensación era aun mejor de lo que jamás imaginó y podría vivir para siempre en ella. Acuario gimió por el éxtasis que crecía dentro de él al ser llenado por el geminiano, jamás pensó que su cuerpo podría embonar a tal perfección con el de Saga.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron un rítmico balanceo que fue incrementando su movimiento a medida que el calor dentro de ellos los consumía, ninguno espero sentir jamás las maravillosas sensaciones que experimentaban al estar juntos, amándose de esta forma.

Tras una certera embestida de Saga, el joven acuador pudo sentir el mayor placer que creyó posible, al ser colmado de la cálida esencia del geminiano. Ese sólo pensamiento fue suficiente como para hacerle a él también alcanzar el clímax y liberar su propia tensión y deseo, acompañado de un potente gemido.

El reconfortante peso del cuerpo de géminis cayó sobre Camus y permanecieron así un par de minutos mientras lograban recuperarse del éxtasis compartido. Saga salió del joven peliazul con cuidado y se tumbó a su lado para descansar, mientras acuario se acomodaba sobre su pecho, dispuesto a mantener contacto con ese hombre que le abrazaba tiernamente y dejaba un beso en su frente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos cayeran presa del sueño y se sumergieran en él, satisfechos y confiados de que habría más noches así de ahora en adelante.

Con el primer rayo de luz, Saga de géminis se levantó de su cómodo lecho y admiró la figura semidesnuda que se abrazaba a la almohada en la que hasta hace unos minutos descansaba. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al escuchar a Camus murmurar su nombre entre sueños y tras regalarle una tenue caricia en la mejilla abandonó la onceava casa.

Tenía un asunto que arreglar con cierto dorado, antes de volver a los brazos del joven peliazul.

----------------------------------------------

continuará...

AnnaLi, Shadi, Sher Jo, LilltePandora, AquariusNoKari... Mil gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

--------------

CAP. 8

-------------

Otra vez.

Esas molestas cosquillas en la punta de su nariz y alrededores de su rostro le estaban sacando de su mundo de inconciencia donde había dormitado tranquilamente por talvez un par de horas. Las sintió de nuevo y entre sueños bufó molesto, ¿de dónde demonios salían y porque la insistencia de traerlo de vuelta?

Aun sin abrir los ojos Kanon se removió en la cama hasta quedar tendido completamente sobre su espalda, levantó las manos y restregó su rostro para tratar de sacudir el último rastro de sueño de su cabeza. Se incorporó y pudo notar entonces que la intensidad de la luz no era mucha, y eso sólo le indicaba que la madrugada recién pasaba hacia unas horas. Lo segundo que notó con mucho menor placer que su forzado despertar, fue el terrible dolor que azotó su azul cabeza.

-Maldita resaca…

-Me sorprende que sea solo una resaca, considerando todo lo que bebiste.

La cabeza de Kanon giró en una milésima de segundo, asustada al escuchar otra voz provenir de su costado, encontró al dueño de tal comentario sentado sobre el sofá a un lado de su cama con una expresión divertida en el rostro; más la previa acción trajo consigo otro nuevo malestar haciéndole llevar su mano hacia la sien y sujetarla con fuerza, tratando de evitar el punzante dolor.

Los esmeraldas ojos de Kanon miraron desconcertados al regente marino; la lentitud de su mente para descifrar que hacía el joven en su habitación y sonriéndole de sensual manera, no solo era causa del efecto etílico que aún aturdía su cuerpo, lo era también sentir el cosmo del jovencito cosquillearle la piel con suavidad.

De acuerdo, eso contestaba el qué le había despertado, lo que aun no comprendía era el porqué de la presencia del joven. Se percató que todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo, sintió los seis cosmos de los demás generales y todos permanecían casi imperceptibles. Seguían dormidos.

Al no distinguir algún peligro inmediato Kanon se aventuró a concluir lo más obvio, el joven dios le tenía alguna misión por atender.

-Buenos días… ¿Necesita algo, señor?

-Sí… -respondió Julián con voz baja mientras se levantaba y caminaba con premeditada lentitud hacia su general marina, cuyas cejas se juntaban al centro de su rostro, hablándole de la confusión que le creaba su actitud.

Poseidón sonrió aun más cuando tomando por sorpresa al dragón marino, se inclinó hasta rozar su nariz con la propia mientras se acomodaba junto a él sobre la cama, quedando a muy corta distancia del gemelo; el joven dios trató de alcanzar una bronceada mejilla con sus dedos pero fue abruptamente detenido por Kanon al sujetar su mano con fuerza, alejándole de su piel.

-¿En qué momento pasé de ser un general a tu diversión del momento? – confrontó molesto el marino, clavando sus intensos ojos en los del dios y desafiándolo con ello.

La fuerte personalidad de Kanon era algo que Julián siempre admiró del general, ese carácter y altivez le hacían erizar la piel, su elegante porte y el perfecto cuerpo le habían hecho tener más de un sueño húmedo. Y ahora que lo tenía a centímetros frente a él, con esos penetrantes ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, demandándole y tratándole como nadie jamás lo haría o atrevería a hacerlo más que él; saberse dominado por aquel hombre era lo que le atraía tanto de Kanon.

Julián sonrió mostrando la perfección de su dentadura, antes de ocultarla de nuevo cuando en un inesperado movimiento cerró la distancia que le separaba del general y comprobaba satisfecho el delicioso sabor de los labios del dragón marino.

Kanon reaccionó casi instintivamente ante el asalto y respondió al beso que Julián le demandaba con inusitada tranquilidad, para su propia sorpresa. Jamás pensó que ese sería su comportamiento cuando lograra tener la boca de jovencito a su disposición. Aunque, jamás creyó que lograría siquiera rozarla.

El dios marino emitió un gemidito de protesta cuando Kanon se apartó de él y volvió a mirarlo con frialdad y enfado.

-¿A que estás jugando Julián?... ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres!

-Quiero tus manos sobre mi cuerpo Kanon… - contestó en un susurro acercándose de nuevo al general marino que fue paralizado al sentir como su organismo reaccionaba a tan incitante voz y por supuesto, a la insinuación que traían esas palabras.

Un segundo después y volvía a sentir los labios de Julián cerrarse sobre los suyos, pero esta vez no hesitaría en responder. Kanon alcanzó entre las manos el rostro del joven dios y lo atrajo más intensificando el contacto de sus bocas mientras atrapaba en su garganta, un ahogado gemido que Julián exhalaba.

El joven dios no dudó en llevar sus manos a la camisa de su general y abrirla de inmediato, para deleitarse con la bronceada piel de su abdomen y los marcados músculos que portaba. Sus dedos recorrieron los costados subiendo y bajando desesperados y anhelantes de esa suavidad táctil que sentía en las yemas; mientras era literalmente arrastrado a subir a la cómoda cama y recostarse en ella con el peso del cuerpo de Kanon sobre sí.

--------------------------------------------

Gruñó más que molesto, estaba de nuevo en el rocoso suelo.

Sabía que sería difícil ganarle, pero por Athena!… nunca creyó que sería TAN difícil. Llevaban ya cerca de una hora o más peleando con sus mejores movimientos y Milo no había logrado conectar ni un solo verdadero y perjudicial golpe en Saga. Un labio roto, algunos arañazos y raspones, hematomas por el cuerpo y quizá un ojo morado, sería lo único que indicara que el geminiano había tenido algún enfrentamiento y por los mismo, se sobre entendería que no fue trascendental.

No había logrado siquiera que rompiera esa aparente calma que le rodeaba al atacar.

Se levantó de nuevo y encaró al geminiano, escupió la sangre que se acumuló en su boca por el previo golpe y se preparó de nuevo para otro asalto, y aunque le llevara la vida en ello esta vez haría que Saga fuese quien tragara tierra.

Milo concentró una intensa cantidad de rojiza energía en su mano y miró triunfante al geminiano, quien alertado por la inesperada recuperación del griego, aumentó de igual forma su cosmo y se preparó para bloquear el ataque y terminar de una vez con esta pelea.

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro decididos a dar el último golpe y ganar la batalla, sus cosmos chocaron con descomunal fuerza haciendo que la onda expansiva recorriera por completo el santuario.

----------------------------------------------

-ah!... Kanon!… - la voz quebrada de placer con que Julián le llamaba, hacían que el general marino sonriera divertido, mientras aceleraba el ritmo que su boca tenía sobre el miembro del joven dios; sabía que pronto llegaría al clímax, no sólo por las aceleradas respiraciones que emitía, ni por los tirones de su cabellera. Lo sentía en la descontrolada forma en que el cosmo del joven aumentaba y bajaba de intensidad.

Julián frunció el seño enfadado al sentir como esa atención que lo estaba volviendo loco, se detenía y era abandonado de pronto por esa cálida boca. Levantó la cabeza para ver al peliazul, pensando que este sería otro de sus vengativos juegos, pero por la expresión que su rostro portaba, el general marino estaba desencajado.

Un segundo después supo el porque, al sentir una onda de choque entre dos poderosas cosmoenergías que se expandía por el santuario. Una de ellas, la reconoció de inmediato.

-Saga… - pronunció el gemelo alterado, levantándose de inmediato de la cama.

-¡KANON! – la voz autoritaria y molesta de Julián detuvieron en seco la carrera del general que ya alcanzaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?... No te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta dejándome así… dejándome a MÍ…

-Tengo que ir. –contestó con seguridad imponiendo su voz a la del dios, que resopló molesto y se levantó también de la cama.

-No te estoy preguntando Kanon… te quedas y termina lo que estabas haciendo.

-¿Es eso una orden directa… Poseidón? –siseó molesto girando el rostro para encarar al otro, mostrando una mirada que logró atemorizar por unos segundos al jovencito, haciéndole recordar que frente a Kanon, eso era precisamente un niño.

-Sí, si es una orden. – aseguró tras aclararse la garganta.

-Yo no condiciono mis caricias a tus ordenes Julián, esas no vienen con la armadura…-respondió afilando aun más la mirada-…yo decido a quien darlas y ahora, no es a ti a quien deseo y necesito tocar… - concluyó retándolo con la mirada a que se atreviera a detenerlo, después dándole la espalda salió del lugar dejando tras de sí a un molesto pero temeroso dios, quien jamás pensó, que los ojos de dragón marino fueran capaces de transmitir tal poder.

------------------------------

Aquel golpe de energía lo despertó del tranquilo sueño en el que descansaba, pudo reconocerlas claramente, pudo sentir como se enfrentaban y como desaparecían, al grado de ya no sentirlas más.

Camus corría desesperado escaleras abajo, quería llegar al lugar donde se encontraban y por primera vez aquella velocidad de la que tanto hacían gala los dorados, le parecía una habilidad en extremo sobreestimada.

Cuando por fin sus piernas lograron llevarle al sitio de la batalla, lo primero que sus ojos le mostraron fue a sus otros compañeros, algunos que habían llegado antes que él, alrededor de los cuerpos. Se acercó temeroso, no sabiendo exactamente a donde dirigirse, sus ojos viraron a su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba sostenido por los brazos de Aioria, un sumamente lastimado Escorpión.

Camus se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de evitar que algún sonido saliera de ella, el aspecto de Milo era impactante, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas instantáneamente, no podía quitar la vista del lastimado cuerpo; si no fuera porque alguien se acercaba a él y le sujetaba por los hombros, informándole que estaba aun con vida, no podría evitar el pensar que miraba un cadáver.

Se agachó a su lado y acarició su mejilla suavemente, como si quisiera confirmar con ello que ciertamente el joven no moriría. Sintiendo que sus ojos se atestaban de lagrimas que quemaban al bajar por su rostro.

-¿Qué haces? No es conveniente moverlo… ¡Kanon!…- Camus reaccionó al escuchar la preocupada voz de Shaka, hablarle al marina y en un segundo recordó que el de Milo no fue el único cosmo que sintió explotar.

Se levantó de inmediato y giró para ver como el hermano de Saga terminaba de incorporarse, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su inconsciente gemelo; el rostro del general era sombrío y sus ojos no se despegaban ni un segundo del inerte cuerpo que cargaba.

Dio temerosos pasos hasta alcanzarlo, sus ojos azules ahora estaban fijos sobre la figura del santo de géminis. Sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y su respiración quedó suspendida; Saga no se veía en tan mal estado como Milo y sin embargo sus sentidos se encontraban embotados ante la constante punzada en su pecho, que parecía ya saber, que la condición del peliazul era aun más seria que la del escorpión.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, una tras otra empapaban su acongojado rostro y su cuerpo temblaba temeroso de que le confirmaran sus presentimientos.

-Saga… - susurró pesadamente con la voz quebrada, intentando rozar el rostro del mayor con sus dedos.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo…- Kanon sentenció con evidente furia reprimida en su voz, alzando sus esmeraldas en advertencia al acuariano, que se quedó atónito al ver esos ojos casi taladrarlo con un profundo odio.

-K-Kanon… pero… qué…

-Yo me ocuparé de mi hermano… vete a cuidar las heridas de tu querido escorpión y ruega a Athena que Saga este bien…- comentó con furia y amargura-… juro que no habrá dios en este mundo que los salve de mí si llego a perderlo.

Tras esa clara amenaza, que dejó a más de un dorado desconcertado y temeroso por la firmeza de sus palabras, Kanon se retiró del lugar seguido únicamente por el joven virgo.

Camus permaneció congelado en su lugar, como si sus pies estuvieran hechos de plomo impidiéndole caminar. ¿Qué había sido eso?... ¿Por qué la actitud del gemelo?... ¿porqué lo alejaba de Saga?

Escuchó ruidos tras de sí y giró el cuerpo.

-Milo… - Camus reaccionó tardíamente a sus previas acciones, entendiendo entonces las acciones de Kanon; el aproximarse al joven santo en lugar de correr hacia el gemelo se ganó el resentimiento del marino, que entendió su movimiento como una predilección por el octavo santo.

-Está bastante mal… lo llevaré a su templo, tenemos que atenderlo rápido… – dijo Aioria, con evidente preocupación.

-Será más rápido si los transporto yo – contestó Mu, posando sus manos en los cuerpos de los otros dos y en un instante desaparecieron.

-Camus…- escuchó que le llamaban-… vamos hay que seguirlos

El acuador se dejó guiar por Aldebarán, que en un sentido literal lo empujaba para avanzar pues pareciera que el joven francés estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no acertaba a actuar por cuenta propia.

------------------------------------

Entró a su habitación agitado, se encaminó a la cama y depositó con cuidado el inerte cuerpo de su hermano en ella, sentándose a su lado comprobó otra vez lo débil de su pulso. Furioso e impotente, ahogó un gemido de protesta.

-Krishna…- murmuró encendiendo su cosmo-… necesito que vengas…

-Kanon…

El aludido levanto la cara para ver al rubio de largos cabellos acercarse y tratar de convencerlo de llevarlo con Shion, pero el gemelo se negó rotundamente y en más de una ocasión le solicitó que se retirara. Pero Shaka no lo hizo.

-¿qué sucede Dragón Marino? – pronunció la serena pero gruesa voz de Krishna de Krisaor, que entraba a la habitación del general con rapidez tras unos varios minutos de espera. Más no fue necesaria una explicación por parte de Kanon, el moreno enseguida se encaminó hacia la cama y revisó al durmiente.

-¿cómo está?... ¿lo podrás ayudar?... ¿se pondrá bien?... ¡¿Krishna!

-Tranquilízate Dragón – respondió el moreno con calma sin dejar de atender al peliazul- la desesperación es una emoción baja e indigna de un general como tu, mantén tu espíritu sereno no hay necesidad de atormentarlo antes de tiempo.

--------------------------

Camus caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro por la habitación, ¿qué demonios retenía al español que no llegaba? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Molesto el francés dejó explotar una pequeña onda de choque frío que recibió al santo capricorniano.

-Oye!... –se quejó-… ten más cuidado quieres, estos cambios de temperatura enferman.

-Shura, ¿lo viste?... ¿cómo está?

-Te contesto, pero bájale a frigorífico que no traje mis pieles para cubrirme –respondió despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Lo lamento…- se excusó Acuario haciendo desaparecer por completo la onda gélida que había levantado.

-¿y bien?...

-Saga esta a salvo, algo débil con moretones y rasguños, pero completamente fuera de peligro alguno. –respondió por fin el de cabellos negros.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Camus dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado del santo, arqueó la espalda para apoyar los codos en las rodillas y ocultar su rostro entre las manos.

-gracias a Athena… - murmuró con alivio- … ¿pudiste hablar con él?

-No… ese Kanon es peor que una madre sobreprotectora, de no haber sido por que acompañaba a Athena, no hubiera podido entrar a la habitación. ¿Puedes creer que se atrevió a limitar el tiempo de nuestra diosa? A regañadientes aceptó que lo visitara por algunos minutos.

-No puedo criticarle, Kanon… él quiere mucho a Saga…

-¡Ja! Dime algo que no sepa Camus…pero esta vez esta algo más paranoico que de costumbre; actúa como si fuese nuestra culpa que Milo y él se pelearan de esa forma.

-Gracias Shura… -comentó el francés incomodo ante la mención del santo, se levantó del sofá para retirarse a su propia habitación.

-Bien, me retiro se cuando no soy requerido – comentó divertido- pero antes de irme tengo que entregarte esto.

El joven pelinegro le extendió un pequeño papel; Camus lo observó curioso levantó los ojos al español que sonreía cómplice y luego de nuevo fijó sus pupilas en el trozo doblado que se le ofrecía. Ansiedad comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, y el atisbo de esperanza le golpeo sin piedad; si eso era lo que creía entonces estaba justificado el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, la sonrisa traicionera que intentaba asaltar sus labios y el calor que subió hasta sus mejillas.

-¡¡Camus es sólo una nota tómala de una vez que ya volviste a enfriar el lugar! – reclamó sarcástico cuando el otro sin darse cuenta encendía nervioso su cosmo ligeramente, así se movió terminando para cerrar el tramo que la temblorosa mano del francés aun no concretaba; al asegurarse que tenía el mencionado papel entre los dedos, Shura se retiró de la onceava casa con algo de escarcha en la cabellera.

Como un niño pequeño, Camus corrió hasta su recámara saltó emocionado en la cama y se dispuso a abrir esa pequeña nota, el corazón le palpitaba agitado y una sonrisa no dejaba de pintarse en sus labios; acercó el papel hasta su nariz y la olfateo comprobando que guardaba el olor de Saga, la bella caligrafía la reconocía sin problemas y sus ojos, sin pensarlo se abrumaron de lágrimas al sentir que tenía ante sí palabras del hombre por el que había estado en vilo durante casi una semana.

_Camus ¿Por qué te has alejado de mí? por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte que fue lo que pasó… en verdad no quería lastimarlo… necesito verte, necesito hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz… te necesito a mi lado._

_Te extraño petit… _

_S._

Una, dos y de nueva cuenta leyó las líneas de esa nota… ¿Qué significaban? ¿Por qué Saga le pedía una disculpa? ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Kanon?... o planteándolo mejor ¿qué no le había dicho?

Seguramente no fue capaz de decirle que durante todos y cada uno de los días de esta infernal semana, había subido hasta el templo del patriarca buscando la oportunidad de verle; probablemente tampoco le habría comentado cómo el furioso Dragón Marino prácticamente lo corrió del lugar haciéndole el indiscutiblemente culpable del estado de su hermano. Mucho menos mencionaría que un desesperado Camus, había dejado de lado su fachada de frialdad y bañado en lágrimas le suplicó por saber de su estado.

El joven francés arrugo su seño, atrapó contra su pecho aquel significativo pedazo de papel y respiró profundamente, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la salida del templo.

Con Kanon o sin él… esta vez no le impediría ver a Saga.

------------------

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó en la ante sala de su habitación, y de inmediato dos voces inconfundibles para él se dejaron escuchar, hablando en demasiado elevado volumen para su gusto. Con trabajo se levantó de la cama, aun le dolía el costado izquierdo por el golpe recibido pero eso no impidió que sus pies descalzos, se posaran en el frío mármol con lentitud y le soportaran al levantarse.

Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas a la puerta, así como molestas. Saga intentó llegar hasta la entrada, a pesar de que el punzante dolor en ya bajaba al abdomen, pero debía alcanzar la manilla y poner un alto entre los dos hombres que discutían; y que hacían a su corazón arrugarse en su pecho con profundo desconcierto y temor.

Más antes que lograra su objetivo la puerta de fina madera tallada con garigoleados bañados en oro, se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar no solo un helado aire, sino también a la causa de su actual mortificación.

-Kanon… Camus… ¡¡¿que demonios les pasa! –la imperativa voz de Saga se impuso a los gritos del par de peliazules, que se volvieron a mirarle con cierto temor en la mirada; ambos trasportados a un tiempo donde el mayor solía instruirles y usaba ese tono grave cuando debía reprenderlos

-¡¿Saga que haces levantado? Krishna te advirtió no moverte así… - respondió el menor, tratando de calmarse y acercándose a su hermano para brindarle apoyo y tratar de llevarlo de nuevo a la cama.

En ese pequeño trayecto ni Saga ni Camus dejaron de fijar sus ojos uno en el otro, pero fue hasta que el convaleciente gemelo se acomodó sobre su lecho que se escuchó de nuevo hablar al trío.

-Te dije que aun no estaba bien francés… ¿qué intentas matarlo? –renegó Kanon frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba al lado de Saga.

-¡Basta Kanon!... –le reprendió el gemelo

Camus permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos brillaron con molestia ante el comentario del otro, decidido a no malgastar su mirada, viró sus pupilas hacia el objeto de su interés. Saga ciertamente lucía pálido, unas cuantas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente y enmarcando su estado una agitada respiración por el trayecto que había realizado.

Las mejillas del joven acuador se encendieron ligeramente y agachó la mirada apenado.

-Lo lamento Saga, no fue mi intención alterarte ni…

-No importa Camus, me alegra verte… Kanon podrías dejarnos solos.

A pesar de la petición, el tono que Saga empleó no daba cabida a réplica de parte de su hermano; claramente había sido una orden. A regañadientes el general marina salió de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de dejar la puerta abierta, acción que trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Saga y un sutil meneo de su cabeza azulada.

Entonces fijo sus ojos en los azules de Camus, que rehuía su mirada y permanecía de pie a unos metros de él. Talvez todo lo que Kanon le había dicho no estaba errado, talvez en ese momento Camus se había dado cuenta de que amaba más a Milo de lo que creía y al estar a punto de perderlo, le había abierto los ojos; talvez… él solo había servido para que ese par se reafirmara como pareja.

Pero aun así, su corazón se negaba a aceptar las palabras de su hermano, duras y faltas de sensibilidad le habían relatado como Camus corrió al lado del Escorpión y era por ello que él se encontraba en el templo principal y no en su casa, siendo cuidado por el francés. Cansado Saga suspiró, girando el rostro para clavar su atención en el ventanal, como si en verdad pudiera ver a través de él su paisaje del otro lado.

Talvez lo había perdido de nuevo, pero al menos intentaría mantener la amistad con el joven acuario.

-Yo nunca quise… lastimarlo… -susurró géminis, haciendo que Camus levantara por fin la sorprendida mirada y nervioso se mordiera un labio.

-bueno… nunca quise llegar a este extremo…-completo con una sonrisa triste – perdóname Camus

-Saga yo no…

-¿cómo está Milo? – le interrumpió-… Kanon solo se limita a decirme que "por desgracia aun respira"

-Está mejorado… - respondió el acuador, sin saber que esa respuesta por parca que fuera, le era terriblemente dolorosa a Saga, pues le confirmaba que el francés sí estaba al pendiente del joven de piel canela, cuando a él… jamás le había visitado en una sola ocasión hasta hoy.

-Me alegra saberlo… -murmuro con voz apagada y mirada vacía-… gracias por venir Camus, yo en verdad anhelaba verte, disculpa si mi capricho te alejo de su lado.

¿Qué? Se repitió mentalmente el joven acuario al escuchar esa ultima frase, ¿Qué trataba de decir con eso? ¿Qué había pensado ha había hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Estar pegado a Milo?

Incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, no reaccionó a tiempo para negar tan absurda acusación, ni siquiera escuchó cuando Saga agradecía su visita nuevamente y le decía que estaba cansado, recostándose de nuevo en la cama para enfatizarlo mientras girándose sobre un costado le daba la espalda.

Camus sintió sus ojos humedecerse y sus puños se cerraron furiosos, todo eso era un malentendido y Saga era un tonto si creía en verdad lo que acababa de decirle. Obligándose a no dejar que las lágrimas corrieran, Camus por fin eliminó el par de metros que le separaba de Saga, se sentó sobre la cama y se inclino para dejar un brazo a cada lado del gemelo, que al sentir el movimiento se volvía de nuevo para enfrentar desconcertado a su acompañante en la cama.

De pronto Saga se encontró atrapado contra la cama, no solo entre las extremidades de Acuario, sino también por sus azulados ojos, que vibraban con singular destello mezcla de enfado, e indignación.

-Cam…

-Saga… no sé de dónde demonios sacaste esas ideas, aunque tengo una clara idea…- murmuró severo-… ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que no hubiera estado a tu lado para cuidarte de haber podido! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que no me importas! ¡¿Acaso piensas que no viví en agonía hasta el momento en que pude verte de nuevo!

-yo… yo…

-Pero sobretodo… ¡¡¿por qué crees que volvería a su lado? ¿Por qué lo haría cuando el me humilló y me trató como basura? ¿Cuándo me demostró más de una vez que yo no era nada para él!

-porque… talvez… a pesar de todo tu lo amas…

-Idiota…- respondió dejando que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas e inclinándose sobre el peliazul alcanzó sus labios reclamándolos en un ansioso, apasionado y necesitado beso.

Saga solo pudo soltar un sonidito de aceptación y deseo al sentir su boca invadida por esos labios finos y calidos, cuando la lengua de Camus se deslizaba dentro en movimientos lentos e incitantes. Cuando todo su cuerpo ya reaccionaba ante el peso que se depositaba parcialmente sobre él, haciendo que su corazón se estremeciera y palpitara de nuevo con renovados bríos.

----------------------------

-Kanon…

Se giró de inmediato al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz, el general marino hizo una leve reverencia ante la reencarnación del dios de los mares, que iba acompañado del joven Eo de Scylla.

-¿Tu hermano ya se encuentra mejor? – pregunto con forzada cortesía.

-Así es señor, en un par de días volverá a su templo.

-Bien.

Sin más que agregar el joven de celestes cabellos se dio la vuelta y desapareció por una puerta sobre el pasillo. Eo y Kanon le miraron hasta sentir que desaparecía el poderoso y furioso cosmo del joven, y tras un par de minutos ambos soltaron el aire pesadamente.

-Creo que su boda lo tiene más tenso de lo que pensaba… aunque yo también lo estaría si tuviera que casarme con esa niña.

-Cuida tu lengua Scylla, estas en suelo consagrado a "esa niña"…– respondió sereno el capitán de la orden marina.

-Ja… ¿y se supone que por eso no diré lo que pienso? Esta unión es una estupidez y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie – resoplo-… esto no evitará futuros problemas entre sus territorios, al contrario puede generar mas disputas

-Lo sé

-¿y?... ¿que no piensas hacer algo? –reclamó ya alterado.

-¿hacer?... – cuestionó curioso alzando una ceja ante semejante comentario, viendo en las rosáceas pupilas del general del pacífico un brillo especial que reconoció instantáneamente

-¿qué podría yo hacer Eo de Scylla? Talvez sea el capitán de la guardia, talvez lo conozca desde hace mas tiempo que el resto de ustedes y talvez considere sus actos un error… pero Julián ya tomó su decisión, él no va a escuchar razones y no habrá poder en la tierra que lo haga cambiar.

-Bien a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas… ¿no lo crees? – murmuró irónico mientras sonreía con malicia a la mirada de Kanon-… nosotros somos guerreros cuyo deber es proteger nuestro señor… hagámoslo, aunque el enemigo en esta ocasión, sea él mismo.

Kanon estudió las palabras del general y la decisión en sus ojos.

Sonrió triunfante.

-Convoca a los demás, tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo.

Continuará…

¡¡Mil gracias por los reviews! En verdad que son super importantes para mi.


	9. Chapter 9

Miles de gracias por los reviews, los atesoro más que a nada...!

-----------------------

CAP 9

-----------------------

-¿La conseguiste?

-Sí, aquí la tienes - Respondió el caballo marino, bajando su pesada mochila y sacando de ella la encomienda a la que fue enviado al santuario bajo los mares, la entrego a un par de fuertes manos y entonces, junto a sus compañeros presenció con asombro como de entre las envolturas de seda que la cubrían, Kanon extraía una urna de fina cerámica tallada en detalles de oro.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? – preguntó escéptico Eo de Scylla enfatizando su intriga al levantar una ceja.

-Sí, lo es – respondió indiferente quien la examinaba detalladamente- La vasija en que estuvo atrapado Poseidón.

-¡Estás loco! Para qué demonios quieres esa cosa! – Intervino Kaysa molesto- ¡Eso es un arma peligrosa, si cayera en las manos de los dorados, seguro la usarían en contra de nuestro señor!

-Gracias señor Obvio, eso ya lo sé – respondió el gemelo irónico- pero esto es lo único que nos asegurará sobrevivir a la furia de Julián.

Los siete generales observaron el mencionado jarrón, cada uno con una idea diferente de qué haría exactamente el gemelo para contener el poder de su dios usando eso, pero todos, seguros que no se atrevería a lastimarlo. Después de todo si había alguien interesado en evitar esta locura, era el general marino.

-Parece que has pensado en todo Dragón, pero existe una duda en mi mente que no me permite estar tranquilo respecto a todo esto. – habló sereno el general del océano indico.

-Habla Krishna.

-¿cómo vas a mesurar la reacción de la diosa virgen? Porque ambos sabemos que habrá una.

La seria mirada esmeralda de Kanon se posó en los oscuros ojos del misterioso marina, esa era una cuestión que por lógica, había ya pasado por su mente y tenía un par de planes armados para contener las posibles acciones que la joven de lacios cabellos lila podría ejecutar.

Sin embargo, era consiente que ella era el elemento desequilibrante en toda esta misión que emprendían, pues realmente no sabía que esperar de una mujer.

-Descuida Krisaor, sabré controlar lo que haga.

-¿y qué puede hacer? Llorará cual damisela en peligro y tendremos que pelear con su séquito de dorados.–respondió cínico el de las seis bestias.

-Yo no quiero pelear con ellos, no me parece que en todo caso tengamos razón en esta batalla si somos los causantes de la ofensa.

-¡demonios Sorrento! Tú siempre de pacifista y aguafiestas; además, temo decirte que no podremos evitar el enfrentamiento. –Scylla espetó harto de esa eterna actitud afable de su compañero.

-Pero…

-¡Basta! Todos sabemos a qué nos vamos a enfrentar -intervino Kanon- Tu Sorrento, supéralo y tú Eo, deja de desear una pelea con ellos.

El general marino, se encaminó hacia un pedestal de mármol en donde colocó la vasija y donde parecía tener todo dispuesto para alguna clase de ritual, se volvió serio hacia sus compañeros y les miró son severidad, indicándoles con sus dagas jade que no aceptaría discusión a su siguiente orden.

-Ahora fuera de aquí que tengo cosas que hacer, prepárense y ocupen sus puestos, tan pronto se levante el sol.

A regañadientes atendieron a la orden del general, murmurando entre algunos de ellos ligeras maldiciones para el peliazul y sus finos modales.

Kanon les ignoró pues más le divertían sus comentarios de lo que le llegaban a molestar; estando a solas, el gemelo de Saga regresó su atención a la urna nuevamente y enserió su rostro.

Era momento de empezar.

-------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos con algo de inquietud parpadeando varias veces antes de sentirse completamente despierto¿qué había sido aquella sensación?

Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con cansancio mientras se removía entre las sábanas y encontraba una nueva posición sobre el almohadón.

Se sentía intranquilo, ese extraño cosquilleo recorriéndole la piel lo había sentido antes, pero no lograba ubicar entre sus recuerdos cuando y porque de tal sensación, talvez se estaba preocupando demasiado, talvez era sólo que estaba nervioso por lo que este nuevo amanecer traía como significado a su vida.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, no quería pensar en los acontecimientos que se realizarían horas más tarde, prefería volver al reino del Morfeo y perderse en el un poco más; sobretodo si aquel pálido ser le concedía el soñar con un hombre de largos cabellos aguamarina y mirada esmeralda que rondaba en su mente veinticuatro horas al día.

------------------------------------

Era interesante observar el sutil movimiento que debajo de sus párpados, dos hermosas pupilas jade realizaban como inequívoca señal de que su dueño dormía profundamente. En sí, admirar la belleza de sus rasgos maduros y siempre finos le era tan indescriptiblemente satisfactorio como el hecho de saber, que si se inclinaba solo un poco más podría dejar de ser un silente espectador, y sería bendecido por el suave roce de su piel contra sus indignos labios.

La tentación de cumplir aquel deseo venció a la bondadosa intención de dejarle descansar un poco más.

Cediendo ante el impulso, Camus eliminó toda distancia entre sus labios y la mejilla de un inconsciente peliazul, dejó que sus labios vagaran en suaves caricias de casi efímeros contactos por la suave piel de la pálida mejilla de Saga, quien ante el dulce ataque solo lograba suspirar contento, mientras ladeaba inconscientemente su rostro, buscando mas de ese sutil roce.

Camus sonrió y aun más ambicioso fue que se sumergió entre la azul melena de Saga y logró sentir sobre sus labios, el tranquilo palpitar de su pulso contra la piel de un exquisito cuello que se encontraba ahora a su disposición y el cual, no dudo en atender debidamente. Envuelto entre el delicioso aroma que Saga desprendía y un creciente deseo por probar más de aquella piel fue que el menor, dejo su cómoda posición entre los brazos del gemelo y se alzó por sobre él, lo suficiente para acomodar sus piernas al lado de su cadera y sentarse en el regazo de ahora, un semi inconsciente peliazul.

Una nueva ola de besos alcanzaron el mentón de Saga siguiendo su contorno y delineándolo con los cada vez más urgentes contactos; los brazos del gemelo con dormilona torpeza se levantaron de su lánguida posición y no tardaron en encontrar seguro cobijo junto a la cintura de Camus, quien al sentirse sujeto, buscó enfrentar a aquel que tan desconsideradamente había reclamado de entre los dominios del arenero.

Un par de esmeraldas le miraban divertido y una tenue sonrisa de complicidad adornaba los sonrosados labios de Saga, el joven francés se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar, había sucumbido a un profano deseo por aquel hombre sin detenerse a pensar en que aun no estaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un color grana; un adorable mensaje de lo apenado que estaba por sus acciones, pero sobre todo, de que a pesar de sentir vergüenza de ello, le apetecía continuarlas.

Las finas yemas de los delgados dedos de Saga deslizándose por su mejilla, fue todo el incentivo que necesito para inclinarse nuevamente sobre el peliazul y adueñarse de sus labios en un largo, sensual y profundo beso, que dejó al tercer guardián boqueando por aire completamente extasiado.

Instintivamente Saga abrazó al otro contra su pecho y trató de empujarse para que ambos rodaran sobre la cama, pero Camus presionó su cuerpo contra él y negó con la cabeza.

El movimiento que una de las cejas del peliazul hizo, fue la respuesta que obtuvo Camus a su negativa; más el francés sonrió seductoramente y viajó hasta alcanzar el oído de Saga, en donde susurró un par de palabras que erizaron su piel, estremeciéndolo perceptiblemente para quien ahora se dejaba recostar totalmente contra el mayor, buscando con ello un nuevo acomodo que terminó dejando al menor entre las dispuestas piernas de un cooperativo gemelo.

Un nuevo beso fue demandado y concedido por ambos, entregándose a la pequeña lucha que comenzaban con sus lenguas, dejaron que el tiempo pasara y sus manos imposiblemente quietas, recorrieran sus anatomías con inteligente habilidad, para hacer que la impertinente ropa que cubría sus siluetas fuera una solo una barrera temporal.

Experimentar las corrientes eléctricas que el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos se descargaban mutuamente, era tan placentero como el sentir dos pares de manos recorrer y redescubrir cada curvatura, protuberancia e íntimo rincón que sus anatomías poseían.

Un suave pero perfectamente audible gemido abandonó los labios de Saga al sentirse preso entre los atentos dedos de la mano de Camus, quien parecía estar completamente dedicado a marcar su piel con cada uno del millón de besos que dejaba por su cuello, se deslizaban entre sus hombros o acampaban triunfantes sobre sus pectorales, quienes además, eran asaltados por pequeños y juguetones mordiscos en sus indefensos pezones.

Muy pronto, la entrecortada respiración de Saga era todo lo que lograba escucharse en la habitación principal de la onceava casa, los movimientos que atendían su hombría estaban por conseguir la esencia del peliazul; pero Camus deseaba obtenerla a través de otras atenciones.

Dejo que sus azules ojos se engancharan con las esmeraldas de Saga en una silenciosa petición de que se contuviera un poco más, el otro entendió y como respuesta deslizó sus piernas por la cintura del francés apegándolo contra sí. Sin dejar de mirar al hombre debajo suyo, Camus fue poco a poco adueñándose de él, con cada movimiento de su cadera sentía la calidez se Saga rodearlo completamente, llevando a experimentar el mayor placer que hasta entonces había sentido.

Pero esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo y le llenaba de una inmensa satisfacción, no provenía de la complacencia física. Camus sabía que era ese profundo sentimiento que Saga le inspiraba, que Saga despertaba, que Saga alimentaba y expandía en todo su ser; lo que ahora arrancaba de sus labios un suave llamado al peliazul y que era ese sentimiento, lo que estaba compartiendo con él.

Saberse amado por ese hombre de eterna melancolía, saberse correspondido por sus protectores brazos, saberse poseedor de la belleza de su corazón, fue lo que le llevó a sincronizarse en un momento con su cuerpo y dentro de su sensual baile y encontrar juntos el acto final.

Se sumergieron en la calidez de un abrazo compartido que les llevó de nuevo a perderse entre el sopor de un delicioso y merecido descanso, olvidado por un momento la tediosa idea de levantarse de la cama; ignorantes de que un par de ojos jade les observaba, con una mirada de añoranza y satisfacción, pues aunque sabía jamás volvería a tener entre sus brazos al de idéntica complexión, no podía evitar sentirse complacido de saberle por fin, al lado del hombre que siempre deseo.

Sólo esperaba que su hermano pudiera entender sus acciones; ahora era su turno de luchar por quien amaba.

---------------------------------

-¿Se siente bien señor?

El de cabellos celestes no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante la preocupada pregunta de su fiel marina de musicales talentos, que le ayudaba a portar sus túnicas sagradas. Por alguna razón, ese día le había costado demasiado el despertar, y al hacerlo se sintió inexplicablemente cansado; levantarse de la cama para comenzar con el ritual de purificación representó una tarea extenuante y ahora, al ataviarse de sus ropajes ceremoniales sentía su cuerpo tan falto de energía como si fuera un simple mortal.

No le encontraba una explicación lógica, sólo podía pensar que no era más que la ansiedad pues en unas cuantas horas más estaría unido a la joven diosa y su vida cambiaría por completo; a partir de hoy debería enterrar en el fondo de su alma ese sentimiento que desobediente de sus ordenes, siempre salía a flote por un hombre de ojos jade, a quien no deseaba ver este día.

-¿señor? –llamó nuevamente el joven general de ojos fresa, claramente preocupado por su dios, que de nuevo se limitaba solo a mirarle sin pronunciar palabra. Sorrento no ignoró el triste brillo que los ojos del naviero desprendieron y noto también su postura la que se apreciaba abatida; estaba conciente de que esta fragilidad que emanaba, era producto de lo que el general planeaba y sintió un latigazo de culpa recorrerlo, pues en otras circunstancias Julián jamás hubiera permitido que ser alguno fuera testigo de su mortificación.

Estuvo tentado a intentar por ultima vez persuadirle de no continuar, a que sus palabras despertaran todas las dudad que sabía el joven tenía con respecto a la unión, Sirena quería a toda costa borrar ese gesto de resignación que los atractivos rasgos de Poseidón poseían, darle una solución… una esperanza.

Pero sabía también, que no podía intervenir. Kanon había dejado en claro que el éxito del operativo dependería en gran medida de que su dios no sospechara nada.

-Krishna nos espera en la antesala. – murmuró suavemente, mientras un autónoma Julián le seguía a través de la habitación, rumbo a lo que sería su enlace nupcial.

-----------------------------------

La puesta de sol enmarcaba la lejana torre de reloj, cuyos fuegos sagrados se encendían para dar así inicio a la ceremonia. El atrio principal del templo de Atena estaba bellamente decorado con exquisitos arreglos de rosas y pedestales dorados indicaban el sendero por el que cruzarían los protagonistas del rito y mantenían una suave iluminación gracias a las velas que sostenían. La ancha y larga alfombra color vino se extendía desde los primeros escalones hasta el altar donde aguardaba el sacerdote; justo a los pies de la gran estatua de palas.

A cada lado del camino, se apreciaban las brillantes y pulcras armaduras de los caballeros concurrentes al evento. Del lado derecho se encontraban recios y galantes los doce dorados; un poco detrás de ellos, representantes del rango plateado; los caballeros de bronce se localizaban justo un paso atrás y después de ellos, los más destacados aprendices de cada uno de los niveles.

Del lado izquierdo, se apreciaban a los generales marinos, seguidos por soldados tritones y varias sirenas, quienes no dejaban de sonreír coquetas ha los representantes atenienses. Se podía apreciar también a la joven princesa Fler de Asgard, escoltada por el orgulloso Haggen de Merack y el imponente Bud de Alcor, así como por una pequeña comitiva de nórdicos especialmente enviada para ofrecer sus respetos por la unión de ambos dioses.

EL joven aprendiz del primer caballero, hizo su aparición y avanzó por el pasillo dejando que el humo del incienso dejara una estela en su camino; Shion de Aries siguió al pequeño pelirrojo, venía ataviado en hermosos trajes ceremoniales y portaba un libro dorado entre sus manos, caminó hasta el altar, desde donde dirigiría el enlace.

La celeste melena del regente marino no tardó en aparecer ante la vista de todos los invitados; venía escoltado por dos guerreros femeninos del santuario. Poseidón avanzó con paso tranquilo, su cabeza en alto orgullosa y su rostro indescifrable, y sus ojos fríos fijos al frente, no deseaba mirar a los concurrentes, no deseaba encontrar fingidas miradas de aceptación, aduladoras e hipócritas, pero por sobretodo, no deseaba encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que sentía clavados sobre sí desde que cruzara el último peldaño.

Cuando la atención de todos los presentes se posó nuevamente en inicio del camino rojo, fue que Julián se permitió la pequeña debilidad de buscar con la mirada el perfil de Kanon, que a solo unos pasos de donde él se encontraba, miraba a las nereidas que acompañaban a la figura de la joven Atena caminar hasta el altar.

El había jurado protegerla y lo hubiera hecho sin dudar; pero elegir entre ella y el señor de los mares era absurdo, pues el gemelo de Saga estaba completa y absolutamente entregado al de oscuros ojos azules.

Los finos dedos de Saori se encontraron con la palma que Julián le ofrecía para descansar ahí su mano y juntos dar los últimos pasos que los llevaban ha estar frente al altar y al pontífice que ahora comenzaba el ritual recitando en griego los primeros versos de una bendición para la pareja.

Cuando ambos inclinaron la cabeza para recibir la corona de laurel consagrado, Kanon percibió el peso de una mirada sobre él, sabía quien era y sin dudar, buscó aquellas esmeraldas para engancharse a ellas por lo que parecieron eternos segundos. Le profesaban tal emoción, comprensión y cariño, que el general peliazul tuvo que tragar duro; sabía que nunca encontraría reproche en esos ojos, pero sabía también, que estaba por poner al dueño de esas pupilas en un nuevo predicamento.

-_Generales… es el momento_. –Kanon llamó mentalmente a sus compañeros y dio la orden, sin despegar sus ojos de su hermano, recibiendo de aquel un gesto de confusión, pues parecía entender que ese brillo en los ojos de su gemelo era el mismo que hace mucho tiempo atrás, le propuso desafiar a la jovencita de largos cabellos.

En cuestión de segundos los siete generales cambiaron posiciones, Krishna de Krisaor y el Caballo Marino Bian, se colocaban espalda con espalda, el de oscura piel enfrentando a los dorados mientras el de un solo ojo se plantaba frente a los asgardianos, al unísono encendían sus cosmos al máximo y levantaban un muro de contención frente a los perplejos invitados. Que intentaban reaccionar, pero gracias al efecto sorpresa, sus respuestas eran tardías y suprimidas por el combinado efecto de las energías de los marinos.

Con una cínica sonrisa en los labios Eo de Scylla se plantaba retador contra los caballeros de bronce mientras veía a sus bestias atacar ferozmente a los descolocados jovencitos, impidiendo que intervinieran y más personalmente, disfrutando de la sorpresiva apaleada que estaban sufriendo en las fauces de sus bestias. Entre tanto Isaac de Kraken con su faz seria e intimidante y su congelado cosmo, lograba mantener ocupados a los santos de plata que intentaban reagruparse para no sufrir del poderoso aire frío que emanaba sin piedad.

Sorrento de Sirena en un ágil movimiento daba un paso al frente sacando su temida flauta y comenzaba a tocar la melodía de la muerte dedicada exclusivamente para el gran patriarca y su pequeño acompañante, quienes de inmediato se cubrieron los oídos en un vano intento de evitar escuchar las venenosas notas del jovencito. Kaysa de Luenades concentró todo su poder sobre la joven diosa, usando su máxima ilusión para adentrarse a su mente y crear un panorama confuso distrayéndola los minutos necesarios que el general marino necesitaba para cumplir con el plan.

Los oscuros ojos azules de Julián presentaban una anormal dilatación al ser testigo de cómo en cuestión de segundos los generales marina habían convertido su enlace en una batalla campal. Su confusa mirada se posó entonces en el hombre de azules cabellos que se dirigía hacía él, sus felinos ojos esmeralda estaban fijos en su persona y una sonrisa maliciosa se pintaba en sus labios. Julián conocía ese gesto, sabía que transmitía.

-Me temo que esta ceremonia será cancelada Señor.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto Kanon¡Deténganse ahora mismo! –ordenó el de cabellos celestes, intentando elevar su cosmo para obligarlos a desistir pero tan pronto lo hizo, un súbito mareo le azotó. Tomo su cabeza entre las manos, mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos intentando disipar el vértigo que le atacaba; pero fue lo último de lo que estuvo consciente, no se percató del momento en que su cuerpo desfallecía lánguido y se precipitaba hacia el suelo, tampoco pudo saber que los fuertes brazos de Kanon evitaron que colisionara contra la dura superficie, pues le atajaron con rapidez.

Fue entonces, cuando el gemelo tenía firmemente asegurado al regente entre sus brazos, que dio la orden de retirarse. Con la misma rapidez que iniciaron el asalto, los generales marina y las hordas acuáticas se desvanecieron entre los numerosos portales dimensionales que el Dragón abrió.

Kanon se detuvo un instante, solo para mirar a su aturdido hermano un segundo, le sonrió travieso al ver su gesto correspondido, asintió ligeramente y desapareció junto al regente marino tras cerrarse el portal.

continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10.**

Ya no prestaba más atención a todo el ruido que había a su alrededor, sus pensamientos se desviaban al único ser que era capaz de alterarlo y estresarlo al límite y al mismo tiempo, salvarse de la ira que contra cualquier otra persona ya habría estallado.

Su semblante lucía una arruga constante señal de su mortificación, su postura recia denotaba lo tenso que se encontraba, sus ojos jade fijos en el vacío parecían hablar de su profunda introspección, pero la tenue sonrisa que se dibujaba sobre sus labios era inequívoca muestra de lo satisfecho que se sentía por _él._

Una reconfortante caricia en su espalda le sacó del auto impuesto transe en el que estaba. Saga giró un poco la cara para encontrar a su lado la comprensiva mirada océano de Camus y sin pensar en nada más, lo rodeó con sus brazos para atraerlo a un abrazo en el que ansiaba refugiarse. Acuario le sujetó con fuerza, correspondiendo completamente al pedido del gemelo, enterrando los dedos en su azulada cabellera con suaves caricias prodigadas con infinita ternura.

Sin embargo el momento de paz que Saga encontró entre los brazos del francés, fue interrumpido por un nuevo reclamo del joven Pegaso, que irrumpió en la habitación tras patear la puerta furioso y encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba el tercer guardián. El peliazul se había separado con renuencia de la protección que Camus le brindaba, para encarar al molesto muchacho que entró clamando su nombre; le vio venir hasta él con predectibilidad y de la misma forma no le sorprendió que le empujara contra una columna, sujetándole con un brazo sobre el cuello mientras su otra mano se alzaba amenazante de impactarse sobre su rostro a la mas mínima insinuación del gemelo.

-¡¿En dónde se esconde el cobarde de tu hermano! ¡Responde!

-No lo sé

-¡mentiroso! Crees que voy a creerte eso! Seguro tu le ayudaste en todo esto! – Saga frunció el ceño, estaba harto de escuchar que estaba implicado en las acciones de su hermano; a sus compañeros dorados les toleró los murmullos e insinuaciones pero al impulsivo mocoso que le acusaba de nuevo, simplemente no fue capaz de soportarle. Tomo con fuerza la muñeca que le dificultaba la respiración y la separó de su garganta, mostrando una mirada fría al protegido de Sagitario.

-Te recomiendo que antes de hablar pienses bien lo que dices Seiya, sigo estando en un rango superior al tuyo y a menos que tenga pruebas de tus palabras, sólo eres un insurrecto tentando a su suerte.

El aludido gruñó molesto, safándose abruptamente del la mano que ya apretaba demasiado; para ese momento tanto los caballeros de bronce como el resto de los dorados que regresaban de otra ronda de búsqueda. Algunos permanecían tras el castaño, dando a entender con tan simple gesto lo de acuerdo que estaban con el Pegaso. Aioros y Shura fueron los únicos que caminaron hacia el peliazul mostrando su apoyo.

-¡No me venga con esas estupideces Saga! No trates de protegerlo más… ¡habla de una vez, dónde está tu hermano... traidor!

-¡Seiya! –gritaron al unísono el arquero y el dragón, quien sujetó de sus brazos al muchacho y trabó el nuevo avance del japonés hacia el gemelo. Aioros molesto se interpuso entre ambos hombres, lanzando una amenazadora mirada a quien hacia poco se había convertido en su aprendiz.

-¡Ya es suficiente Seiya, no te voy a permitir más escándalos en este lugar ni más insultos a Saga! Retírate.

-NO, no me iré hasta saber el escondite del infeliz hermano de esta maldita víbor…- No pudo terminar de pronunciar palabra, los ojos de Seiya se abrieron temerosos y sorprendidos al fijarse en las congeladas dagas que eran las pupilas de Acuario mirándole, retándole a terminar la frase que pensaba escupir. Camus había encendido su cosmo amenazador y miles de heladas agujas fueron lanzadas hacia el Pegaso directamente a su séptimo sentido, haciéndole callar. 

Hyoga al igual que los dorados, se había percatado de ello y tuvo que tragar saliva con dificultad, pocos veces había visto a su maestro tan molesto como lo estaba en esta momento, un par de saladas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, realmente era oportuno que su compañero permaneciera con la boca cerrada. 

-Cuida tu lengua muchachito –dijo con tono grave la acentuada voz de Camus- no estas en cualquier sitio, este es el templo principal, el resguardo de Athena…compórtate con el respeto de un caballero y obedece a tu maestro. A h o r a.

El irrespetuoso muchacho fue también traspasado por la dura mirada del guardián de capricornio, quien daba un paso adelante para colocarse a la par de Saga, adoptando una posición defensiva. Pero Seiya no era alguien que se dejaba vencer, asi tuviera que pelear contra tres caballeros dorados al mismo tiempo. Una mano se posó en su hombro y al instante viro el rostro dispuesto a insultar a quien se atreviera a intentar detenerle, pero la rosácea mirada que le reflejó le hizo abandonar esa idea.

-Caballeros, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros, no es nuestra encomienda ni el deseo de Athena; me a pedido que les devuelva a sus templos y descansen, mañana al despuntar el alba volveremos a reunirnos; hasta entonces les pido que guarden compostura por nuestra dama que en este momento necesita comprensión, no el uso inútil de la fuerza.

-Pero… 

-Vamos Seiya, por hoy atendamos la petición de Athena… Hay otras formas de indagar lo que deseas saber. –Intervino Milo de Escorpio utilizando un tono de voz que erizó la piel de cierto caballero de los hielos, pasó un brazo por los hombros del castaño y casi arrastrándolo del lugar logró que a regañadientes abandonara el salón.

Los demás caballeros asintieron a la orden del Patriarca y comenzaron a salir también, aun murmurando entre ellos los eventos acontecidos. Aioros dedicó una mirada comprensiva a Saga y tras una tenue sonrisa como despedida alcanzó a su hermano en la puerta, seguido muy de cerca por un español que cruzado de brazos miraba enfadado a algunos de sus compañeros, por respaldar la actitud necia del enervante Pegaso.

Los últimos en disponerse a abandonar el lugar, fueron el par de peliazules de las tercera y onceava casa, más la voz de Shion llamando a géminis cortó sus pasos en seco. Saga miró al alto hombre y entendió la solicitud de que permaneciera junto a él; Camus también lo supo, pero estaba renuente a dejar solo al atacado gemelo por lo que no movió ni un milímetro de su cuerpo.

Pero Saga sabía que en esta ocasión, el joven francés tendría que aceptar la muda orden del Patriarca, así que volviéndose hacia él para enfrentarle cara a cara, alcanzó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha dejando una suave, larga y necesitada caricia sobre su faz, sonriéndole con seguridad mientras enlazaba los dedos de su mano libre con los semejantes pertenecientes al francés; elevó esa unión hasta su boca donde depositó un beso corto, asegurándole que le alcanzaría pronto. 

Fue sólo de esa forma que Camus accedió a salir de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres enfrascados en una necesitada plática.

-¿Bian, seguro que está bien?

-sí, él está bien

-No lo sé, se ve algo enfermizo…

-Solo está pálido

-Entonces no está bien… –replicó nuevamente

-¡Maldita sea Sorrento está bien, ese es el color natural de la piel de Kaysa!- contestó alterado Eo de Scylla levantándose de golpe de aquel sofá en le que había estado sentado junto al caballo marino, para acercarse a una de los ventanales de la habitación y mirar a través de este el paisaje marino, con el rostro fruncido y los brazos al pecho; el segundo al mando tenía el talento de sacarlo de sus casillas con facilidad. 

-Eo no grites, nuestro señor aun esta débil y necesita descansar.- Fue la petición de Bian fijando sus ojos en la espalda del explosivo general, obteniendo como única respuesta un gruñido de su parte. El caballo marino sonrió, sabía que ese áspero sonido significaba su aceptación a lo solicitado.

La puerta que conectaba con los aposentos privados del heredero naviero se abrieron y Krishna de Krisaor salió a su encuentro; echó una mirada al pelirrojo que aun le volvía su espalda y meneó la cabeza en sutil negación. Caminó hasta llegar a una fina galera de donde tomó una copa de cristal y la llenó del traslucido líquido vital, masajeando su sien con un par de morenos dedos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Krishna? –preguntó preocupado Sorrento, acercándose a su camarada mientras se ganaba otro fastidiado bufido de Scylla.

-Lo estoy Sirena, sólo es cansancio… -respondió cortés pero distante como siempre-… Kanon quiere hablar contigo.

El de ojos cereza asintió, girando sobre sus talones para recorrer el mismo trayecto que minutos antes el adorador hindú había pisado ya. El suave encaje de la puerta en su marco, les indicó que el subcomandante ya se había adentrado a la habitación contigua, fue entonces que el de las seis bestias resoplando con fuerza volvió a tomar asiento al lado del marino francés, mientras Isaac de Kraken –que permanecía recargado en la pared- abría los parpados y tras levantar el rostro, fijaba su mirada jade en el moreno de cabellos plata.

-¡oigan, me duele la cabeza y si no quieren que vomite aquí, dejen sus arrumacos para otra ocasión! –la sarcástica voz de Leunades entrando a la habitación, rompió el silencio que se había establecido entre los cuatro marinos tras la partida de Sorrento.

Kraken y Krisaor giraron en sentido contrario sus rostros para entender mejor lo que su metamorfo compañero hacía relucir; sin sorpresa alguna dos pares de ojos observaron cómo un sonrojado Bian se separaba de los labios de Scylla y semi escondía su rostro en el cuello del otro, quien mirando con infinito odio al recién llegado, se limitó a dedicarle una obscena seña con su mano, por haberse atrevido a interrumpir un muy buen beso con el castaño. 

Dentro de la habitación privada de la reencarnación del dios de los mares, los dos comandantes permanecían hombro a hombro al piel de la enorme cama en la que descansaba la figura de Julián Solo. Nadie que tuviera la oportunidad de ver en esta condición al joven dios podría quitarle los ojos de encima, o al menos eso pensaba el Dragón Marino que no dejaba de repasar con su esmeralda mirada cada centímetro de piel sobre las finas facciones del inconsciente muchacho.

-¡Kanon! 

La demanda que traía la voz de Sorrento en su tono y el ligero empujón que le dio, trajeron al aquí y ahora al peliazul; que tras aclararse la garganta y retomar el control y su porte comenzó a caminar hacia un ventanal.

-¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantenerlos lejos?

-Un par de días, depende de la condición de Kaysa. – Kanon no respondió más que con un sonido indefinido, meditando en las opciones que tenía para mantener oculta la posición de los generales y del dios.

-¿Cuándo despertará?

El general marino giró su cuerpo para ver como Sorrento mantenía sus ojos fresa en el durmiente joven, habían pasado ya demasiado tiempo para el gusto de sus compañeros, y aquella pregunta no había cesado desde que el sol se levantó a la mañana siguiente de su pequeño asalto.

Sin embargo no pudo contestar la pregunta de su compañero, pues en ese momento los ojos de Julián comenzaban a pelear contra la pesadez de sus parpados y una par de bajos quejidos empezaban a escapar de su boca, anunciando así su regreso del mundo de los sueños.

Ambos marinos cruzaron miradas, el momento que ansiaban a la vez que temían había llegado, tras aquel breve contacto, Sorrento enfilo sus pasos hacia la entrada de la habitación despareciendo tras ella.

Kanon sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y trago con dificultad en cuanto los oscuros ojos de Julián se abrieron completamente tras un baile de pequeños parpadeos. Siguió atento el recorrido que esas pupilas orgullosas hacían tras inspeccionar el techo del lugar talvez intentando reconocerlo, se desviaron momentáneamente dando un vistazo al ventanal por el que se colaba algo de luz, pero aquella distracción terminó mucho más pronto de lo que el gemelo menor hubiera deseado. 

No sólo tuvo la furiosa mirada de la deidad sobre él, podía sentir como le taladraba sin piedad. Sus miradas rivalizaron por eternos segundos, ninguno dispuesto a ceder terreno frente al otro, ninguno dispuesto a dejar de llenarse de la visión frente a ellos.

-Lo que sea que hiciste, no mantendrá esta debilidad en mí por siempre.

-Lo sé. 

Julián desvió la mirada, fijándola en el paisaje que lograba entreverse a través de las gruesas cortinas sin volver a pronunciar una sola palabra. 

La situación en el santuario no variaba mucho desde el frustrado enlace, aunque no lo comentaban con abierta honestidad, los dorados seguían pensando que géminis tenía idea del paradero de su hermano; después de todo ambos compartían mucho más que solo parecido físico.  
Sin embargo, Kanon logró esconderse demasiado bien para el gusto de Saga, quien con suma discreción y cuidado, había estado tratando de localizarle en los días consecutivos a su desaparición, sin conseguir nada; Saga comenzaba a desesperarse pues le preocupaba la situación que el menor atravesaría con el dios y su muy probable enfado.

A diferencia, Saori optó por partir hacia Japón, alejándose tanto de los dorados como del secuestrado naviero, llevándose consigo a un insoportable caballero de Pegaso y su incontenible sobreprotección. La jovencita había mostrado una entereza digna de admiración ante toda la situación, incluso le hizo participe de su nulo rencor hacia su gemelo y por supuesto le reafirmó su total confianza en él, ella no creía que su caballero dorado estuviera al tanto de las lamentables acciones de su hermano. 

-Saga…

El débil susurro que llegó tras de sí junto al par de brazos rodeando su cintura sacaron al peliazul de sus reflexiones. Géminis recargó su espalda en el pecho de quien le acompañaba cada noche de desvelo con reconfortantes silencios y dedicadas caricias.

-Si continuas así enfermarás, aun no estás recuperado del todo-

-Estoy bien.

Fue la parca respuesta que Camus de Acuario recibió del gemelo. Cinco días, habían pasado cinco días desde la huida de Kanon y en todas y cada una de esas noches, Saga no había sido capas de cerrar los ojos por más de unas cuantas horas… sí es que lograba convencerlo de recostarse en primer lugar.

Camus sabía que estaba preocupado por su hermano, no era necesario que se lo dijera podía notarlo en su forma de actuar en su constante mirar perdido, sus búsquedas en cabo Sunión, las interminables horas de meditación tratado de contactarlo, sus suaves lloriqueos llamándolo en sueños, en esa arruga sobre su frente que se atrevía a profanar su rostro… 

Camus sabía también que era normal y perfectamente comprensible que Saga deseara saber de su hermano, sin embargo no podía dejar de resentir que todas las energías del peliazul estuvieran dedicadas casi en absoluto a encontrarle y que justo como ahora, se deshiciera de su abrazo para dejarle en la oscura soledad de su habitación, y ensimismarme nuevamente en otra infructífera búsqueda… lejos de él. 

_-"lamento decirte esto Cam… pero contra Kanon, tu siempre pasarás a segundo plano…"_

Las incisivas palabras que tiempo atrás le hubiera dicho el caballero de Escorpión en uno de sus desplantes de malentendidos celos, tuvieron como nunca una gran resonancia en la cabeza de Acuario y aunque se negaba a querer escuchar su eco, no podía dejar de escucharlas repetirse dentro de su mente y con vergonzosa aceptación, no podía dejar de encontrarlas ciertas.

Un escalofrío estremeció el cuerpo del francés, irónicamente sintiendo como nunca la baja temperatura que de pronto se sintió invadir el cuarto en el que se suponía compartía el remanso de las horas nocturnas junto a Géminis. Pero esta, como todas las anteriores noches, Camus de Acuario regresó a la soledad de su cama para enredarse entre las sábanas con infantil temor, ocultándose entre ellas para que nadie fuese capaz de presenciar el par de lágrimas que lentamente escurrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Comió algo?

-No mucho, pero al menos ya lo hace… – contesto al Dragón Marino el joven músico, quien salía de la habitación donde un orgulloso dios permanecía oculto. Kanon frunció el ceño, el caprichoso muchacho ya había colmado su paciencia; había tenido demasiadas consideraciones con él, si quería comportarse como un chiquillo, entonces así lo trataría.

El peliazul tomó la bandeja que Sorrento aun cargaba en sus manos y se adentró en la habitación con un fuerte portazo, que enseguida llamó al lugar al resto de los marinas los cuales observaban atentos la blanca madera, que resguardaba la entrada de la habitación. 

- cinco… cuatro… tres… do…

Eo no pudo terminar de contar cuando un golpe seco se escuchó contra la puerta y el sonido de las bandejas depredigarse contra el piso le siguió, para que después medio entender algunos gritos de ambos hombres provenir del interior del cuarto. La carcajada del pelirosa no tardó en escucharse, acompañada de la que Kaysa también soltó mientras seguían escuchando el enfrentamiento; Bian, Isaac y Krishna simplemente movieron sus respectivas cabezas en forma negativa, respirando lo suficientemente hondo como para denotar lo cansado que se estaba volviendo ese tipo de actitudes por parte de ambos. Sorrento como siempre, fue el único que de verdad se preocupó por lo que pudiese acontecer dentro de aquel cuarto, pero esta vez a diferencia de anteriores ocasiones, no intervendría para calmar sus explosivos temperamentos. 

Era necesario que ambos se desahogaran.

Julián había tenido razón, el sello que empleó para debilitarlo perdía fuerza cada día y en contraposición el heredero naviero recuperaba un poco más de sus fuerzas; sin embargo, parecía no ser capaz de controlarla completamente, Kanon sonrió ante el pensamiento, le recordaba cuando recién le despertó como reencarnación y tuvo que enseñarle a dominar su cosmo.

Volvería a utilizar esa ventaja a su favor.

Esquivando el último jarrón que el otro le arrojaba, el general marino avanzó con inesperada velocidad contra Julián colisionando sus cuerpos, atrapándolo contra la pared, enfrentando la furiosa mirada esmeralda de Kanon que no perdió tiempo en sujetar sus muñecas y alzarlas sobre su celeste melena.

-¡¡Aagh! ¡¡Suéltame! – ordenó enfadado el menor, retorciéndose todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, intentando liberarse del apresamiento en que Kanon le mantenía. Odiaba sentirse tan indefenso ante ese hombre.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y te soltaré!

-¡¡Kanon es una orden!

-No estas en posición de exigirme nada…- respondió el dragón con aire superior y una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios, acercando su rostro al del molesto naviero, quien como siempre le devolvía una mirada altanera e indomable. Ese espíritu brillando en los oscuros ojos prusiano del dios era lo que atraía sin remedio al menor de los gemelos y lo que definitivamente le mantenía enganchado del temperamental muchacho.

A pesar de saberse en desventaja, Julián no dejaría que Kanon ganaran tan fácilmente. Aprovechando la cercanía en la que se encontraban, el peliceleste realizó un insinuante movimiento en sus caderas alcanzando con ello la pelvis del mayor. El parpadeó desconcertado de Kanon y ese fruncimiento de sus cejas divirtió a Julián, quien no tardó en repetir el movimiento ganándose esta vez no sólo que el Dragón aflojara la presión sobre sus muñecas, sino también un suave gemido prófugo de la cárcel de sus labios. 

Sonrió.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro que no distaba mucho del suyo, dejando que sus labios se rozaran en milimétricas caricias, expulsando suavemente el aliento contenido por sus pulmones sobre aquella tensa boca, que parecía reacia a cambiar esa línea recta que dibujaban los labios. Pero Julián quería romperla, quería volver a escuchar aquel ronco y bajo gemido y quería por sobre todas las cosas, vencerle; así que a la par que su lengua acariciaba los labios de Kanon su pelvis volvía a frotarse contra el peliazul.

La profunda exhalación que Kanon soltó como respuesta y el perceptible temblor que recorrió su cuerpo, fue el mejor aliciente que Julián necesito para con un suave movimiento jalar sus manos lejos de los dedos del general, quien no hizo mayor esfuerzo en retenerlo. Esas libres extremidades viajaron hasta el rostro del general bailoteando con tenues roces sobre sus definidos pómulos, dejando tras de ellos una caricia que terminó enredada en la azulada melena del marino.

Por su parte, Kanon envuelto en el momentáneo hechizo que desplegaba sobre él Julián, deslizó sus manos por su menudo cuerpo hasta alcanzar su esbelta cintura; la sujetó con fuerza y lo atrajo con fuerza contra sí, separándolo de la pared para que sus brazos fueran capaces de envolver su figura, evitando cualquier intento del otro por separarse de él. 

Kanon busco eliminar la efímera distancia que le separaba de acariciar los labios del dios con los propios en un beso que anhelaba desde lo que parecía una eternidad, pero el malicioso muchacho se retiro justo la misma cantidad de centímetros en que el otro se acercaba, eludiendo sus intentos en varias ocasiones hasta que Julián enfrentó sus ojos con las pupilas de su general en una burlona expresión.

Los ojos del marina se entrecerraron, comprendiendo del juego que el joven dios, en el que había caído cual adolescente hormonal.

-Aah!- La queja de Julián, por el salvaje jalón que su melena recibió por parte de Kanon, terminó siendo ahogada en la boca del marino, quien dejándose de infantiles juegos asaltó los labios del dios en un apasionado y demandante beso que parecía querer acabar con toda la reserva de aire en los pulmones del peliceleste, un beso que partía su boca y dejaba que la hábil lengua del general entrara en la húmeda cavidad y se debatiera en una intrincada batalla con la opositora homologa. Las respiraciones de ambos se escuchaban con fuerza, los dos expulsaban el aire con urgencia y gemidos vagos comenzaban a escaparse por las breves fisuras que sus bocas se permitían cuando cambiaban la posición de sus rostros para continuar con el descomunal intercambio de succiones y lenguetazos, pues ya no podía calificarse de otra forma al mutuo ataque de sus bocas.

Vital fue el momento en que se separaron para llenar nuevamente de aire sus cuerpos, más mantuvieron al máximo la cercanía de sus rostros, bañándose con sus agitados alientos, acariciando sus palpitantes labios, aferrándose a quien tenían delante, entre los brazos.

Julián apoyó su frente contra la del mayor, cerrando los ojos para dejarse envolver en el calor que emanaba, recibiendo al instante otro roce en sus labios, pero esta vez, uno lento y cálido lleno de ternura y a la vez, suma pasión. Fue breve, pero fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para que el dios se sintiera derretir por completo, entregándose por completo al nuevo beso que Kanon con sutil demanda robaba de sus sonrosados y extremadamente húmedos labios.

Ambos hombres se sumieron en el mar de sensaciones que se despertaban dejando de lado por ese instante, lo orgullosos que ambos eran para dejarse embriagar de las caricias y besos que se regalaban, sin dejar que la ansiedad y la necesidad de compartir con el otro sus más secretos e intensos deseos les consumieran en un desesperada búsqueda de satisfacción.

No. Cuando Kanon dejó reposar el peliceleste sobre la cama lo hizo con cuidado y calidez, dedicándose a llenar de adoradores besos cada centímetro disponible de su piel y a recorrer con reverencial dedicación y sensitiva gentileza las más profundas curvas de su cuerpo, dejando tatuadas sus huellas sobre la piel. Para Julian, cada escalofrío que recorría su ser le bombardeaba de interminables y deliciosas cosquillas que le despertaban a un nivel que jamás creyó ser capaz de alcanzar, si siquiera cuando fue completa y abiertamente Poseidón había logrado experimentar el éxtasis en cada célula de su cuerpo. Ahora, bajo el peso de Kanon abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, viéndose entre sus brazos tan vulnerable y a la vez protegido, sintiéndose tan necesitado por alguien como nunca antes… sólo en este momento, fue que Julián Solo experimentó lo que es vivir.

-Hmmm… pues, o están muertos o por fin se dejaron de estupideces y están teniendo una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

-¡EO! –replicó avergonzado Sirena ante la respuesta que el pelirosa había soltado tras la retórica pregunta sobre el general marino y su dios, logrando que el de ojos cereza se alejara de la habitación para evitar el seguir escuchando las ideas que seguramente Scylla tendría para explicar el porqué llevaban horas encerrados en la habitación del joven dios.

El pelirosa sonrió divertido, satisfecho de lo que sabía ocurría tras la puerta del cuarto, complacido de que por fin ese par se arreglara. 

Ahora podrían por fin volver al templo marino. 

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

La mañana en el santuario llegó inesperadamente rápido para el santo de Acuario, quien despertó con una insoportable sensación de vacuidad, una que no se relacionaba literalmente al hecho de que el lado izquierdo de su cama se encontrará lleno de ausencia. No, esa punzada en su pecho, la que dolía tanto, estaba creada por saber que el espacio en su lecho, junto a sus brazos, había sido nuevamente despreciado sin la más mínima consideración.

En toda la noche, Saga no había vuelto a su casa, probablemente si es que había dormido algo, regresó a su propio templo.

¿Tanto le extrañaba? ¿Tan insufrible se le hacía el no tener contacto con su hermano? ¿Tan insignificante era su presencia que no podía consolarle? ¿Tan poco valía para él, que ni siquiera podía compartir su espacio personal... su silencio?

Camus sonrió amargamente, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño; tenía que tomar una ducha, la sentía necesitar; quería sentir como la helada agua le recorría el cuerpo encajándosele como miles de agujas en su pálida piel y con cada pinchazo su mente se despejaba, volvía a estar en su amada Siberia junto al enorme glaciar, escuchando las risas de Isaac y Hyoga mientras jugaban en una infantil pelea de nieve. 

Quería olvidar la soledad de su casa, el vacío de su cama, el desconsuelo de su corazón.

La toalla que enredó su cuerpo le propició un agradable cambio de temperatura, fue curioso, como aquella sencilla prenda le hizo sentir arropado y protegido. Se sintió valioso para la afelpada fábrica que envolvía su piel y le proporcionaba pequeñas y necesitadas caricias.

-Patético…- murmuró para sí al verse reflejado en el espejo de la habitación, abrazándose a la bata que le cubría. Rencoroso de sí mismo, se deshizo del apresamiento de sus propios brazos y comenzó a buscar sus ropas para ataviarse de ellas y colocarse su armadura.

Entero y orgulloso como siempre abandonó Acuario, caminando con un paso elegante y calmo, manteniéndolo en un ritmo seguro e hipócrita, pues todo aquello que representaba para los demás era precisamente lo que sentía no ser.

Camus no deseaba entrar saludando raquíticamente a los guardias, no deseaba que las puertas del gran salón se abrieran mostrándole a algunos de sus camaradas, no necesitaba escuchar de la infructífera pesquisa del dios y sus marinas, y por sobre todo, detestaba el que se le asignara ser la cabeza del primer batallón de búsqueda para ese día.

Pero Camus, indescifrable como era, simplemente asintió a las palabras del patriarca y se encaminó hacia la salida, sin permitirse un atisbo de inseguridad, sin permitirse mirar al gemelo, sin permitirse respirar.

-Espera caballero de Acuario - llamó el patriarca, deteniendo el paso del francés, quien le dirigió una interrogativa mirada. 

-La zona Norte es demasiado extensa y complicada de registrar, no podrás realizar esta tarea tu solo, el Escorpión Milo te acompañará esta vez.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó inalterable acompañando un movimiento de sus cejas, mientras levantaba murmullos entre sus compañeros pues nadie cuestionaba las órdenes de Shion, sin embargo, era de todos conocida la reciente ruptura entre los dorados.

-Es quién mejor conoce el área. – respondió ecuánime el peliverde.

La fría mirada de Acuario no se despegó ni un momento del rostro del pontífice, pero los segundos que duro el silencio entre ambos fue más que suficiente respuesta sobre la incomodidad del acuador, cuyas pupilas titilaron con enfado.

Sin embargo, Camus asintió nuevamente como respuesta, girando sobre sus talones enfiló su caminar hacia la salida, dispuesto a cumplir su misión. Antes de salir completamente, alcanzó a escuchar la voz del gemelo. Esa que se mantuvo ausente segundos antes, esa que pudo intervenir para liberarlo de su tarea o de su acompañante, esa que se clavaba venenosa en sus tímpanos, cuando preguntaba por noticias de su hermano… y que a él, simplemente le regaló silencio.

La puerta del gran salón se cerró tras del maestro de los hielos, y Camus necesitó un momento para tomar aire, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, un momento para acostumbrarse al enorme hueco que sentía dentro del estómago, un momento para aceptar que había llegado el final de su sueño.

Llevaba observándolo quizá una hora, quizá eran solo diez minutos... ¿qué importaba? Lo único que merecía su atención era el relajado rostro de su general marino frente a él, a sólo centímetros del suyo, completamente indefenso al ataque de sus pupilas que invasoras se regodeaban de admirarle con suprema libertad tatuándole un invisible sello de propiedad.

Julián se incorporó sólo un poco más hasta alcanzarle, dejando que su respingada nariz recorriera los ángulos de tan perfecto rostro y se embriagara del aroma que cada poro desprendía.

La sonrisa del naviero, la que indeleble permanecía en sus labios desde hacía varias horas, se ensanchó traviesa al momento en que su dueño se sentaba sobre el regazo de un inconsciente peliazul y comenzaba a asaltarlo con suaves e insinuantes besos sobre su mandíbula. Recorrió su afilada estructura ósea hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja y sin tardar más, dejó que fuese delineada por su juguetona lengua.

Kanon comenzó a retorcerse, a sufrir mínimos espasmos que erizaron su piel y le hicieron ladear el rostro para que su asaltante continuara con tan sugestiva tortura. El dios rió ante el ofrecimiento y hambriento no hesitó en devorar el largo cuello de su victima, atacándolo con suaves besos que mutaban en instantes en apasionados contactos, los que succionaban la piel hasta dejarla enrojecida, para enseguida volver a ofrecer una tierna consolación, esta vez con las caricias que dejaba su lengua.

Los brazos de Kanon se alzaron par apresar a su torturador contra su pecho y mantenerlo por siempre en su tarea, esa que le robaba contentos y suaves gemidos y aceleraban su pulso; cuando Julián intentó además de su adoración labial, acomodarse entre las piernas del peliazul, fue que Kanon abrió finalmente sus ojos y con un inesperado impulso giró sobre la cama, atrapando el cuerpo del dios entre las sábanas y su piel.

Ahora, intercambiando posiciones el mayor devolvió el trato recibido dejando que su boca se saciara del sabor que Julián poseía en los labios, adueñándose de esa cavidad al derrotar a la protectora lengua que intentó oponer resistencia, pero que como todo el dios, sucumbía ante la experiencia de ese hombre que justo ahora comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos, llevándolos a una nueva posición que le permitiera hacer del contacto entre sus cuerpos demasiado placentero. 

Un último beso fue depositado sobre los jadeantes labios del joven naviero luego de ser presa de la irrefrenable pasión que el Dragón Marino sentía por él, esa que lo llevó nuevamente a experimentar el más grande éxtasis drenándolo de toda energía, pero que al mismo tiempo le relajaba hasta adormilarle entre los brazos protectoramente posesivos de Kanon.

-Tengo que volver al Santuario, remediar lo que comencé… – Susurró al oído de Julián, haciendo que el heredero de Poseidón abriera los ojos y levantara el rostro para enfrentarle con una mirada seria en las pupilas.

-No

Kanon enarcó una ceja, sinceramente intrigado ante la seguridad y absoluta falta de negociación que tan simple respuesta le proporcionaba. Pero antes que pudiera replicar, Julián selló sus labios con los propios y se acurrucó mas contra su cuerpo.

-Me está llamando, lo ha hecho desde el primer día – murmuró cansadamente contra el cuello del dios, quien enredó lentamente los dedos entre la azulada melena de Kanon. Sabía que el general tenía razón, había que resolver las diferencias con el Santuario y sin duda ofrecerle una explicación a Saori; eso sería lo apropiado de hacer, sin embargo para Julián, el que Kanon pudiera volver a estar en contacto con su hermano simplemente le hacía querer verter el océano entero sobre el caballero dorado.

Durante mucho tiempo tuvo que soportar sus constantes encuentros en el templo marino, mientras aparentaba ser un indiferente espectador del escenario que compartían en la recámara de Kanon. Cuando no pudo tolerarlo más, decidía partir lejos atendiendo cualquier eventualidad de su empresa para distraerse; pero ahora era diferente, por fin tenía junto a sí un imposible y quería ser egoísta. 

-Entonces iremos, no dejaré que ningún caballero dorado ose levantar un solo dedo contra mi general marino…-sentenció el dios asaltando nuevamente los labios del gemelo, quien antes de responder sonrió divertido y orgulloso por ser capaz de despertar los celos del naviero.

El recorrido había resultado extrañamente silencioso, durante las horas que llevaban recorriendo los riscos del límite norte ninguno de los dos caballeros dorados habían hablado más allá de lo necesario. Instrucciones, direcciones y algunas órdenes a los solados que les acompañaban, fuera de eso, nada más; no fue hasta que tomaron un descanso al medio día, que Milo decidió arriesgar la delgada tregua que flotaba entre ambos.

-La plática casual nunca fue tu fuerte… – comentó el griego acercándose hasta el acuador, que permaneció inmutable ante su arribo- bah!… Creo que estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado

Las cejas partidas de Camus se arrugaron cuando el francés giraba ligeramente su rostro y le dirigía una mirada intrigada. Milo se sentó a su lado, cuidando una prudente distancia del otro antes de volver a hablarle.

-En lugar de perder tiempo en estas infructíferas redadas, deberíamos obligar a ese a confesar dónde está.

Al instante, Camus retiró la mirada del Escorpión sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, esos que derivaban nuevamente en cierto peliazul sumamente preocupado por su hermano. Para cualquiera, la actitud del acuariano hubiese sido completamente normal, pero para el experto y conocedor ojo de Milo, el que Camus no fuera capaz de responder significaba demasiado. Le miró analítico y entonces pudo apreciar con mayor claridad las suaves ondas oscuras que se vislumbraban bajo sus ojos y el semblante cansado que portaba.

-¿Las cosas andan mal en el paraíso, ha? – murmuró cínico- déjame adivinar, Adán prefirió a una tentadora serpiente que comer la manzana.

Bien ahora sí estaba seguro que algo sucedía, la completa falta de respuesta le dio pie a seguir, lo mismo que el acercarse un poco más al francés, y lograr divisar como su ceño se fruncía en un gesto de preocupación… no, era más bien molestia. La oportunidad perfecta para el escorpión.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal, yo te advertí qué pasaría si te interponías entre ambos.- una sonrisa triunfal adornaba sus labios mientras hablaba y hacía que el brillo de sus ojos se intensificara. Camus sintió estar en un dejavu cuando, al percibir un nuevo movimiento en el griego, levantaba por fin el rostro para encararle, encontrándole justo frente a sí, observándolo con esa mirada tan característica suya.

Tembló.

Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando Milo osó acariciar su mentón y buscar un nuevo ángulo entre sus rostros; no pudo evitar sentirse indefenso nuevamente ante él, ni siquiera pudo retirar ese par de dedos de sí. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina cuando el aliento del peliazul rozó sus labios y el aroma de sus cabellos le envolvió; a pesar de su actitud y acciones, Camus no fue capaz de negar el atractivo del griego. No por nada había estado junto a él por tanto tiempo.

-Nunca podrás separarlos… acéptalo y comencemos otra vez.- El susurro seductor de su voz baja, la intensidad de sus pupilas turquesa brillando para él, y ese suave roce entre sus labios, erizó la piel de Camus completamente y le obligó a cerrar los ojos un momento. Milo sonrió nuevamente, se supo vencedor de ese primer asalto, y aunque ardía en deseos por devorar esos sonrosados y temblorosos labios, se obligó a sí mismo a contenerse.

No arruinaría su recién ganado avance.

Tan inesperado como llegó, así de rápido también desapareció el momento entre ellos. Cuando Camus abrió los ojos, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué había pasado pues varios de los soldados se acercaban a ellos para informarles sobre algunas actividades sospechosas que recién avistaban.

De un momento a otro, ya se encontraban nuevamente en la búsqueda, aunque el resto del día, Camus no dejaría de pensar en las palabras del Escorpión.

A pesar de las constantes quejas de Scylla, a los generales marinos no se les fue permitido acompañarles de regreso al Santuario, salvo por Krishna y Kanon; quienes fueron los únicos escoltas del dios de los mares. Julián ordenó el regreso de todos al templo marino y especificó, para disgusto de Eo, que evitaran cualquier encuentro con los súbditos atenienses.

Al pie de las escalinatas, desde donde emprenderían su camino hacia el templo principal ya les esperaba el Patriarca acompañado de los caballeros dorados de Libra y Aries, quienes saludaron al joven dios con una sutil reverencia que correspondía a la realizada por los marinos, antes de encaminarse hacia lo templos.

Los precavidos pasos de Acuario no emitieron sonido alguno mientras avanzaba a través del tercer templo. Esa mañana al despertar, se había propuesto no buscar a su guardián; pero ese extraño momento con Milo le despertó una terrible necesidad de verlo.

No fue sorpresa encontrarlo abatido, recostado cansadamente en el sofá de la sala principal, el gesto que sus facciones portaban era sin duda de desaliento y para Camus esa visión le dejó sin aliento. Con similar quietud se acercó hasta el peliazul y tomó asiento a su lado. Saga no necesitó abrir los ojos ni un segundo para saber que él estaba a su lado, y resultó sumamente sencillo alargar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los del francés. Tampoco le costó mucho el inclinarse hacia él y descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de quien correspondía con un suave beso sobre su frente.

-¿Pudiste encontrarlo? – Dos palabras, sólo dos palabras bastaron para que el encanto en el que el francés se sumió por un par de segundos se rompiera y volviera a sentir un millón de clavos, con el nombre "Kanon" grabados en ellos, enterrársele en el pecho sin consideración alguna.

Un resoplo cansado abandonó los labios del acuador mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y deslizaba los dedos lejos de aquellos que le habían proporcionado un falso sentido de seguridad. Se levantó con elegancia del sofá, bajo la intrigada mirada del gemelo que esperaba ansioso una respuesta que llegó en un negativo susurro. Camus no volvió la vista cuando comenzó a alejarse del sofá, enfilando sus pasos hacia la salida del templo.

El corazón del gemelo comenzó a acelerarse con inesperada rapidez, sus pupilas estaban clavadas en la espalda del onceavo caballero, titilando temerosas por lo que presenciaban; y su mano, se sentía indescriptiblemente vacía sin la calidez que hasta hace unos segundos había tenido al sostener la de Camus.

-¿a dónde vas? – demandó conocer el mayor, levantándose para caminar hacia el otro, que detuvo sus pasos ante la pregunta, pero continuó mostrándole solo su espalda.

-A mi templo.

-¿Por qué?...- interrogó de nuevo, dándole alcance al rodearlo y plantarse frente a él, para entonces percatarse de la fría mirada en sus ojos y la indiferente expresión que adornaba el rostro del pelilargo; un gesto que solía usar como máscara ante todos los caballeros, pero nunca para él. 

Saga sintió el aire enrarecerse de pronto costándole un esfuerzo supremo el respirar y el pasar el nudo en su garganta, una tarea sumamente difícil. Sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron suplicantes en el francés, intentando ver más alla de la fachada que le presentaba, esa que nunca había podido engañarlo, comprobó que aun podía leer dentro de él, pero el ver aquel brillo de dolor en sus ojos no fue algo que deseara identificar.

-Camus…- susurró su nombre, avergonzadamente, agachando un poco la cabeza mientras tomaba su mano, más con un fino movimiento el francés se deshizo del suave contacto. Saga levantó la cara, fijando sus ojos en las azules pupilas de Acuario alcanzando su rostro entre las manos. 

-¿qué sucede?

El joven acuador le miró con seriedad, tratando de mantenerse firme frente al mayor, pero irremediablemente dejándose perder en las pupilas del peliazul que le miraban con una intensidad abrumadora y le recordaban con cada respiración quién era y qué representaba para él en su vida. Ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, brindándose a sí mismo un momento de tregua; pero su evasiva acción le trajo en cambio un sutil estremecimiento cuando sentía sobre la mejilla la suave caricia de un delicado beso y su cuerpo ser atrapado fuertemente contra géminis.

-Saga…- susurró Acuario al recibir un beso más, removiéndose entre los brazos que le apresaban tratando de soltarse, no quería ceder el calor del cuerpo del otro, ese que tanto había extrañado durante su ausencia.

-…lo lamento mucho- se disculpó el tercer caballero en un murmullo sobre el oído de Camus, quien al escucharle dejó de forcejear entre sus brazos y en un tímido movimiento giró la cabeza para enfrentar nuevamente al peliazul.

-Sé que he sido un desastre estos días pero… por favor Camus, te necesito…

Saga enterró el rostro en el cuello del menor, quien no pudo resistirse ante las palabras y acciones del otro y por fin respondió el abrazo del peliazul, apegándose a él con ansiedad, buscando entre sus brazos la protección que necesitó desesperadamente cuando recorría los parajes del Santuario. 

El gemelo levantó el rostro para dejar un suave beso en la frente de Camus, y regalarle una sonrisa que se vio correspondida completamente. Sí, ese era el pequeño francés al que Saga tanto conocía, había vuelto. 

-¿Saga? – el mencionado apretaba con fuerza los brazos de Camus, de quien se había separado repentinamente, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto perdido y sus labios temblaban indecisos entre curvarse o permanecer incrédulos. 

Sin explicación, Saga soltó descuidadamente al acuador y corrió hacia la entrada del tercer templo. Camus sólo tardó un par de segundos en sentir la presencia del dios de los mares arribar al santuario.

No entendía bien que estaba haciendo ahí, completamente estático en el centro del salón… aun le faltaban dos casas para llegar a la suya pero pareciere que sus pies estaban plantados en el piso de mármol del templo del Escorpión. Aun escuchaba resonar en su cabeza los metálicos pasos de Saga correr desesperados hacia el encuentro de su hermano, aun sentía esa opresión asfixiante por ser cruelmente abandonado… otra vez.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y contuvo la respiración, un escalofrío recorrió su espina erizándole la piel y haciéndole temblar al sentir la espalda chocar contra su pecho y cómo las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a cosquillearle por los brazos en tenues caricias que terminaron en un envolvente abrazo. Le costó trabajo pasar saliva cuando un lento y húmedo beso fue dejado en su pómulo y aunque una voz en su cabeza gritaba a todo pulmón alejarse, Camus ladeo la cabeza para dejar más espacio a las suaves caricias que los labios de Milo comenzaban a dejar por su cuello. 

-Te haré olvidarlo…- le susurró al oído mientras le guiaba a la parte privada del templo.

Camus se sintió miserablemente bajo cuando terminó recostado sobre la cama, siendo sus ropas como poco a poco retiradas, estaba por convertirse en la razón de todos sus problemas con Milo, en aquello que siempre odió: ser su simple amante. 

CONTINUARÁ...

GARCIAS! Miles de gracias por sus reviews, son en verdad pequeñas dosis de estima que valoro muchísimo. Erekhose, La Dama Aural, Sher Jo, Shadir, Little Nisa Pandora, Nadesiko! Sin su apoyo no llegaría tan lejos.


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

-Comprendo que no estoy en posición ni en injerencia de prohibirles la entrada a este santuario. Atena es la única capaz de hacer tal declaración y ambos sabemos que no lo hará; pero… -

Julián asintió a las palabras de Shion de Aries, cabeza de los ochenta y ocho caballeros atenienses decía con tranquilidad, cuya mirada brillaba sin rencor o molestia en sus enigmáticas pupilas rosáceas. Más la siguiente oración que abandonó sus labios -aunque esperada- le dejó en una difícil posición.

-…me temo que la presencia de vuestros generales, especialmente la del capitán; no será bienvenida entre los habitantes de este lugar por mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo – murmuró el de cabellos celestes, dejando que sus ojos buscaran la figura del Dragón Marino, que permanecía al lado de Krisaor; ambos fuertemente vigilados por la mirada del primer caballero dorado.

Julián sabía que, más que la ganada desconfianza sería la negativa de su entrada en el santuario la que dañaría al general. Aunque Kanon nunca lo mencionaba, él sabía del profundo cariño que tenía por la tierra griega que le vio nacer y dónde se forjó su vida. La añoranza brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que la visitaba, y siempre fue una oportunidad para estrechar aún más la relación con su hermano. Kanon todavía no se perdonaba lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía tanto tiempo.

Los oscuros ojos cobalto del joven dios se llenaron de ternura, de comprensión y respeto por aquel hombre de maduros rasgos, que sabiendo a lo que enfrentaría como consecuencia de sus actos, no dudó en arriesgarlo todo… _por él_.

Julián enderezó su porte, volviendo el rostro hacia el pontífice de la diosa, ahora era su turno de corresponder un poco a la entrega del marina.

-Antes de partir, debe concluir un asunto…-

Un par de escalones más y la monótona vista de piedra y peldaños que había sido su panorama por muchas casas ya, dejarían de estar ante sus ojos y le mostrarían el lúgubre e imponente templo de la octava constelación.

Arrugó el ceño y apretó con fuerza los puños, deteniendo sus pasos en el empedrado de la explanada sobre la entrada; en dónde le esperaba altivo su guardián.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos mirándose con recelo, con furia; recordando una similar situación entre ellos no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y de la que ambos aún no terminaban de restablecerse por completo. Sin embargo, por igual estaban dispuestos a volver a enfrentarse, la deuda aun no había sido saldada.

-Te tomó mucho tiempo venir a buscarlo géminis. – Sentenció Milo, dejando que su cuerpo se recostara contra un pilar, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mostrando una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro. Complacido por la dureza que los rasgos de Saga pintaban ante sus palabras.

-Espero que te hayas divertido con Kanon esta noche. Yo lo hice.

-Eso fue despreciable Milo, incluso para ti.

Ladina fue la risa que el griego de ojos zafiro soltó y resonó por todo el perímetro del templo, haciéndole escuchar hueca y superior, erizando la piel del gemelo ante un inexplicable temor que comenzaba a hervir en sus entrañas.

-Saga… en verdad eres un hombre estúpido, muy estúpido. Tuviste el paraíso en las manos y lo dejaste ir.

-Cínico. Tú menos que nadie vendrá a decirme lo valioso que es Camus. ¡Yo lo sé!

-¿Lo sabes? – Saga parpadeó desconcertado. Esa última pregunta fue pronunciada por una voz serena y fría. Llevaba dentro de ella un sutil reproche que destello con intensidad en la cerúlea mirada de Milo. Uno que advertía al santo, que el escorpión hablaba en completa seriedad.

-¿Lo sabes?

Repitió esta vez con amenaza, avanzando con paso lento hacia donde el peliazul se encontraba, deteniéndose a sólo un pie de distancia. Enfrentándolo con toda la agudeza de su mirada

-Mentiroso. Si lo supieras, él no habría venido a mí buscando consuelo entre mis bra…-

Milo no terminó de hablar, Saga le sujetaba del cuello contra el pilar. El inesperado y certero movimiento de géminis, hizo chocar su cabeza contra la columna con intencionada fuerza. El griego tuvo que apretar los ojos ante el golpe seco que se llevó en la espalda y que hizo que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas en una borrosa visión.

-¡Cállate infeliz! Si te atreviste a ponerle un dedo…

-¿Qué harás! –replicó firme el escorpión, aun algo aturdido pero lo suficientemente conciente para responder y sujetar los brazos que apresaban su cuello

-¿Vamos a pelear otra vez por él Saga¿A matarnos para probar que nos importa?

-¿Importarte a ti¡Por favor! Después de todo lo que le hiciste ¿quién podría creerte?- Espetó el mayor, soltándolo con un fuerte empujón contra el frío mármol, haciéndole retumbar nuevamente la cabeza.

Milo tosió un poco, incorporándose con facilidad ahora que el gemelo le dejaba y le miraba con infinito desprecio y superioridad, aprovechando su estatura. Pero el más joven no se intimidó.

-Sé que fui un bastardo con él… jamás lo he negado. Pero yo nunca le mentí, él sabía perfectamente quien era yo y lo que podía esperar de mí. Se arriesgó conmigo y no resultó, pero tu Saga…

El escorpión mostró orgulloso su porte, afiló su sentenciante mirada y levantando un brazo, apuntó con el índice a quien juzgaba, a quien le miraba desconcertado al escuchar la furia de su voz.

-¡Se suponía que tu serías mejor que yo!…¡eras la promesa de un buen amor, un gran amor! Dónde no existirían lágrimas, ni soledad o desesperación…

Incrédulo estaba Saga de lo que escuchaba salir de la boca del griego ¿se atrevía a comparar sus comportamientos¿cómo? Cuando él le había adorado mientras el otro lo presumía, cuando él le apoyaba cuando el otro le restregaba un nuevo amorío, cuando había sido su confidente y soporte por años. Arrugó el rostro molesto.

-No. No espero que entiendas lo que él significa para mi –replicó el otro adelantándose a lo que tuviera que decir el gemelo, respondiendo incluso lo que probablemente estaría pensando el santo. Clavó su mirada en el peliazul, avanzando de nuevo hacia el dorado y sorprendentemente pasándolo de largo, deteniendo un momento su paso para volver a estremecer a Saga con sus palabras y el melancólico tono de voz.

-Daría lo que fuera por tener de vuelta su corazón…- sin decir más, abandono su templo cuesta abajo.

-Kanon – el nombre fue pronunciado como un susurro casi imperceptible igualando los movimientos que realizaba el joven dios mientras avanzaba por el amplio salón principal del pilar del Atlántico Norte, acercándose a el general marina que lo protegía; quien permanecía sentado sobre una barandilla con una pierna flexionada sobre la misma y un brazo descansando sobre ella. Sus ojos esmeralda se perdían en la inmensidad de la nada, fijos en algún indefinido punto pues estaba sumergido en la profundidad de sus recuerdos.

Julián sonrió tenuemente al ver esos ojos cerrarse y su rostro inclinarse en la dirección que una suave caricia dejaba en su mejilla, lo había alcanzado. Kanon permaneció en silencio, más una de sus manos se elevó hasta alcanzar la que amablemente rozaba su piel, entrelazó sus dedos y llevó esa mano hasta sus labios, para depositar un pequeño beso en el enlace de sus falanges.

El muchacho sonrió nuevamente apegándose al otro, pasó un brazo por sus hombros para acoplarse al abrazo que Kanon le regalaba a su cintura, escondiendo la cabeza contra su pecho, refugiándose de aquello que le perturbaba y le tenía en aquel ensimismado estado. El joven dios no necesitaba de su omnipotente poder para saber qué abrumaba el corazón del gemelo, ni tampoco necesitaba de sus finos sentidos para instintivamente corresponder al peliazul sabiendo que lo necesitaba y entonces, deslizar sus dedos por su cabellera en un comprensivo gesto; del mismo modo que inclinaba su cabeza para depositar suaves besos sobre la alborotada melena.

- valió la pena…- murmuró Kanon con una seguridad que sorprendió al regente con sus palabras, pero sobre todo, porque la respuesta del general contestaba a la muda pregunta que él se venía haciendo desde que abandonaron el santuario griego.

Kanon levantó por fin el rostro, encarando al joven, demostrando en su mirada la certeza y veracidad de su anterior sentencia, brillando en sus pupilas la devoción que le tenía, una infinita emoción que no comprendía, que le atemorizaba por su intensidad, pero que hacía a su corazón latir descontrolado; cosquilleaba en su estómago y erizaba su piel con incontables escalofríos.

El de cabellos celestes tragó saliva con dificultad, indeciso de qué hacer ahora; pero no necesitó debatirse sobre sus acciones, Kanon le atrajo hacia él con cuidado y estiró el cuello hasta lograr alcanzar sus labios con los propios.

Todo se desvaneció en ese momento para los dos, sólo el general y su abrazo existió; sólo sus labios rozándose y el calor de su cuerpo se sentían; sólo ese desbordante palpitar en su pecho se escuchaba y entonces Julián se dejó llevar, se aferró a la nuca del mayor con un suave puño y deleitó su tacto acariciando el rostro de ese al que besaba con la misma tranquilidad de una suave oleada y la profundidad del misterioso océano.

Julián se juró a sí mismo, mientras los brazos de Kanon le hacían sentar sobre su regazo, que borraría la tristeza de su cosmo, que le devolvería con creces todo lo que hizo por él; y que, a pesar de su recelo, el dorado de géminis siempre sería bien recibido.

Era una imagen surrealista. Innegablemente bella pero tan irreal.

Camus dormía tranquilamente envuelto entre las sábanas de la cama del escorpión. Su melena azulada se desparramaba cual cascada sobre el lecho en el que descansaba de costado, sujetando infantilmente a un gran y desgastado almohadón. Se le veía tan sereno, tan pacífico y relajado que la fineza de sus facciones se apreciaban etéreas bajo la tenue luz con el que un par de velas bañaba la habitación.

Saga tomó asiento al lado del inerte acuario y dejó que sus ojos vagaran libres ante la visión, deleitándose de los detalles que cada ángulo de aquel jovencito presentaba. Retraídamente alcanzó el flequillo del francés y acomodó cuidadosamente un par de rebeldes cabellos.

Había estado más de diez minutos estático frente al pórtico de Escorpión, meditando las palabras que el mediterráneo había pronunciado antes de abandonarle en la soledad de su templo.

Sí, Camus estaba ahí, era imposible que lo negara, su cosmo aunque débil se percibía perfectamente; lo desconcertante era el reproche que recibió por su tardanza y su nula presunción ante lo que parecía un hecho evidente entre ellos; pero sobretodo, la resignada aceptación de su derrota.

Los labios del gemelo se torcieron sarcásticos, parecía una absurda ironía que fuere ahora el exasperante escorpión quien asumiese su antiguo papel; ese que llevaba al francés a confiarle sus secretos y que extrajera de sus palabras y compañía consuelo. Sí, era absurdo, ahora Milo era el amigo y él quien hacía derretir la mirada de Acuario.

El griego continuó peinando suavemente los sedosos cabellos del francés mientras sus ojos fijos en él, le hacían recordar la última conversación que sostuvo con su hermano hacia sólo un par de horas...

_-¿Cómo que no sabes? – cuestionó con extrañeza el gemelo mirando a su hermano con una ceja enarcada y un gesto de sospecha en el rostro._

_-Es sólo que…-_

_-¿Qué? – presionó el menor, entrecerrando los ojos inquisitivamente, como si quisiera penetrar la dura cabeza de su hermano. Suspiró derrotado de ver que el otro desviaba la mirada y bajado ligeramente la cabeza. Meneó la propia con apenas un perceptible movimiento y elevó las manos para colocarlas sobre los hombros del mayor en un reconfortante acto._

_-Tonto – sentenció con dulzura en su voz a pesar de la palabra dicha- Si lo pierdes por ese complejo tuyo de padre guardián, yo mismo te patearé ese bello trasero que tienes._

_-Estaba preocupado…- murmuró apenado el otro, robando una sonrisa tímida al otro por el sonroje de sus mejillas._

_-Sé que lo estabas, has sido una constante jaqueca estos días_

_-Pudiste responderme – dijo con reproche al menor¿qué acaso no tenía idea de lo sintió por su silencio?_

_-Sí, pero estaba bastante entretenido con algo más – respondió juguetón y orgulloso, sonriendo a su gemelo con picardía, haciendo que el otro torciera los labios en una media sonrisa._

_Ambos gemelos giraron sus rostros ante el llamado del Patriarca, que entraba a la habitación y anunciaba que el tiempo concedido para su pequeño encuentro había terminado y el regente marino estaba por parti._

_Se buscaron nuevamente con la mirada, ambos mostrando ante el otro lo profundamente entrañable que eran de la presencia de su contraparte, pero igualmente, sus esmeraldas pupilas bailaban con la emoción de saber al otro feliz y entero. Saga atrajo al menor en un potente abrazo, uno asfixiante y posesivo que robó un bufido complaciente de Kanon. El menor devolvió el abrazo con entrega y humildad, pidiendo con ello un perdón mudo y recibiéndolo de la misma forma._

_Un suave roce entre sus labios. Un suspiro melancólico. Un adiós._

_Los gemelos se separaron y emprendieron un nuevo camino._

El repentino movimiento bajo sus dedos trajo al peliazul de vuelta a la realidad. Cuando los ojos de Saga se fijaron en el muchacho debajo suyo y le enfocó, se enfrentó a dos gemas azul prusiano anormalmente abiertas, sorprendidas y angustiadas clavadas en él.

Le vio levantarse con infantil torpeza hasta quedar sentado sobre la mullida cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera y las piernas medianamente recogidas hacia sí. Escudriñaba el lugar, reconociéndolo y asimilando como verdadero el espacio en el que ambos se encontraban y que no resultaba lógico ni posible.

Camus volvió los ojos hacia el santo, la extrañeza de su mirada aun no se disipaba por completo pero más que su desconcierto, las interrogantes pupilas del acuador exigían una explicación. Lo último que recordaba era entrar en aquella habitación junto a su dueño, envuelto en sus brazos. ¿Qué hacía entonces Saga en ese lugar y dónde estaba el escorpión?

-Milo…- el peliazul susurró el nombre del santo con suavidad, casi como un suspiro. El entrecejo del gemelo se arrugó un poco al notar la sutil sonrisa que los labios de Camus formaron tras el quedo llamado que pronunció. Como nunca antes el ardor en sus entrañas lo carcomió frenéticamente, apretó sus puños contra la indefensa sábana en un intento por sacar un poco de aquel descontrolado sentimiento. A pesar de las inmensas ganas que sentía de salir de ahí e impactar su puño contra el de ojos turquesa, Saga sabía que debía tranquilizar sus celos y aprovechar esa extraña oportunidad que el mismo objeto de su ira le ofreció para intentar resolver su situación con Camus.

Levantó los ojos nuevamente hacia el acuador y aprovechó el momentáneo ensimismamiento del otro para alcanzar una de sus manos delicadamente, regresando al aquí y al ahora al francés; quien volvió a buscar con la mirada a Géminis.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron un par de corazones se sincronizaron al instante. Todo fue perdiendo luminosidad y lentamente una suave bruma difuminó el escenario, dejando como únicos habitantes de aquel mágico lugar a dos jóvenes admiradores de la mirada que tenían justo frente a sí.

-Camus…-

El aludido entrecerró los ojos ante el susurro de su nombre y la caricia que su mejilla recibía con timidez. Por los dioses, como adoraba sentir esos largos dedos deslizarse tan sensualmente contra su piel; llenarle de excitantes escalofríos y erizar todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo y en contra de todos sus deseos, Camus de Acuario desvió el rostro para alejarse de aquel hipnótico roce, dejando en el ejecutor del mismo, una terrible sensación de vacío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta… –murmuró el peliazul ganándose una fría mirada del francés- …pero no necesito formularla porque sé bien la razón, tanto como tú sabes el qué hago yo aquí.

-Creí saberlo… – replicó el otro con templada voz y una acuosa mirada en sus ojos, una llena de decepción que no fue desapercibida por el peliazul y que le encogió el pecho; su hermano tenía razón fue un verdadero tonto.

-Perdóname. –sentencio suplicante- Creí que… perdóname por haberte hecho dudar, por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no hacerte sentir lo importante que eres para mí…

Camus levantó la mirada, enfocando nuevamente al gemelo; quien disminuía la distancia entre ambos al moverse junto a él, inclinándose ligeramente al sujetar sus mejillas entre las manos, envolviéndolo con su aroma y el calor que desprendía su cercanía; hechizándolo con esos expresivos ojos jade llenos de anhelo.

-…no tengo excusas para lo que hice, para la desconsiderada forma en la que actué y lo lamento tanto Camus. Porque sé que mereces algo más… mucho más de lo que he sido capaz de ofrecerte¡y sería capaz de ofrecerte mi vida si la quisieras!

-Saga…-el acuador se removió nervioso, encogiéndose en si mismo y tratando de girar el rostro para apartarse de la intensa mirada del ojiverde, y las encontradas emociones que el estaban asaltando al tenerle tan cerca. Más el mayor no le permitió alejarse, solo mudó sus manos hacia los hombros del francés y casi cerró la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

Camus había desviado el rostro, quedando de perfil ante Saga. Dudó un par de segundos antes de inclinarse y dejar un suave beso en el oído del acuador y susurrarle casi inaudiblemente, tres palabras que poco podrían expresar lo que sentía, pero eran las únicas capaces de hacer tangible el latir de su corazón. La mirada de Camus se perdió un instante tras escucharle, o talvez trataba de convencerse que aquel murmullo había sido, de hecho, pronunciado.

Lentamente, Camus volvió el rostro hacia géminis; sus ojos brillaban expectantes e incrédulos, pero al mismo tiempo, el reconocimiento se podía leer en ellos. Una tenue sonrisa se pintó en sus labios y fueron ahora sus manos las que enmarcaron el rostro de Saga, indagó dentro de aquellas posas esmeralda con su propia mirada. Sabía lo que buscaba, sabía que ese destello titilante era real, era cierto y era por sobre todo… para él.

-Me lastimaste…-dijo y Saga asintió apenado- …no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Saga negó con la cabeza antes de cerrar por completo la desquiciante distancia que lo había separado de Camus y de rozar sus labios, de probarlos y sentirlos abrirse para él, de responderle con la misma intensidad y de volver el inicial contacto en un beso profundo e íntimo, gracias al cual terminaron ambos recostados sobre la cama.

-Vamonos a casa…-susurró el mayor tras una serie de pequeños besos sobre el rostro del acuador, quien asintió a las palabras del otro con una sonrisa en los labios, divertido de extrañar ya el peso de Saga sobre sí mismo, cuando éste se incorporaba de la cama. Tomó la mano que se extendía para él y que le ayudaría a levantarse; esa misma mano ahora se deslizaba por su cintura abrazándole al alto dorado que volvía a dejar un tierno beso sobre su sien mientras avanzaban hacia la salida de la habitación.

Justo a la salida del templo, Saga se detuvo extrañando con ello al francés; miró hacia la octava casa y luego al de cabellos lacios.

-¿qué pasó entre ustedes? – cuestionó tranquilamente el mayor. Camus viró su mirada hacia la estructura y sonrió, enfrentando de nuevo los ojos de Saga un instante después.

-Nos volvimos a encontrar.

Camus no dijo nada más, se abrazó al cuerpo de Saga y junto a él emprendió el camino de marmoleados escalones cuesta arriba, ese camino que les llevaría a su templo, donde ambos comenzarían una nueva historia juntos.

FIN

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo; pero si quieren saber qué pasó entre Milo y Camus, después subiré un pequeño drabble de lo que sucedió._

_Miles de gracias nuevamente._

_Sahel_.


End file.
